Déjà vu
by VivalaB
Summary: A killer is after Alex,Olivia promises to protect her.Staying alive proves more difficult than they thought.The dynamic duo pursued across the state,trusting no-one.Unresolved sexual tension finally addressed.Past hurts explored and new bonds broken.
1. Deja Vu All Over Again

This story references a few episodes across all 11 seasons particularly 'Loss','Ghost', 'Infiltrated' and 'Fault'.

Time lines are based on show air dates. There is no mention of L&O:Trial by Jury as in my world, Alex never went there.

Disclaier: I own nothing

An update will be posted daily at 10pm (UK time) so mark it in your alerts!

Please read and review, thanks.

Deja Vu

by VivalaB

* * *

Prologue:

"And that's when Detective Stabler and I apprehended the accused"

"Can you identify the suspect Detective Benson?"

"Yes, that's him sitting there at the defense table, Riley O'Hara"

"Nothing further your honor"

* * *

_1: Deja Vu All Over Again_

Alex Cabot looked up as her office door was lightly knocked and a leather clad figure entered.

"Detective?" Alex asked, placing the pen that had been resting on her bottom lip back on the notepad in front of her.

Olivia closed the door and silently walked to the visitor's chair opposite the ADA's desk. She took note of the cluttered, yet, apparently organised desk and looked directly at Alex.

"We got a call at the precinct, Riley O'Hara has put a hit out on you"

Olivia watched the face of the attorney closely for her reaction.

There was none.

"He made three calls from Rikers to three numbers, offering $250k to the first to..." she paused searching for the right word to use not wanting to alarm Alex any further, "_fulfil_ the contract" she finished.

Alex stared at her No flicker of emotion, no registration of the statement just made or the implications. This was why she was known throughout the courthouse as the _'ice princess'._

Olivia continued to watch her face..and then she saw it. Alex reached up to remove her glasses and Olivia saw her hand waiver slightly before placing the glasses carefully, deliberately on the notepad beside the pen.

Alex tucked a few loose strands of hair that had been dislodged behind her ear, she looked down briefly at her glasses and then brought her eyes up to meet Olivia's.

"I'm not going back", it was spoken quietly, almost a whisper, but spoken with conviction.

Olivia leaned forward in her chair and nodded her head.

"We've already got two of the contacts in custody, O'Hara is well connected in the _'guns for hire'_ field. They're being interviewed at the precinct, no initial, apparent link between them. Lucky for us though ATF already had them tapped and gave us the heads up straight away"

Olivia ran her right hand through her hair wishing it was shorter. Times like these it felt heavy on her head, made it hard to concentrate, not to mention chasing perps had a whole new dimension to it, especially if the wind speed was up.

Alex watched the movement, she knew from all their years working together, despite the gap due to her _incarceration _in the Witness Protection Plan, that when Olivia Benson ran her right hand through her hair she was stressed. Rarely did the Detective expose the zig-zag scar that ran along the side of her head, she always managed to carefully conceal it. For Olivia to be unguarded with this gesture Alex knew this was bad. Really bad.

"Have they been charged?" Alex asked, wondering which ADA was involved. Homicide was Connie Rubirosa's turf.

Olivia nodded and confirmed what Alex suspected, Connie would be prosecuting both cases. At least she could rely on her friend to make sure these cases were handled swiftly.

Alex bobbed her head almost mechanically in response, she tilted her head to one side, "What about the third suspect, who was the third phone call to?"

Olivia swallowed nervously, disappointed with herself for the slight loss of control. All the way over form the 1-6 she had convinced herself to remain in control, show no outward signs of concern or worry when inside she was in knots and felt physically sick. She had insisted she be the one to tell Alex. She stood up and started pacing between the chair she had just vacated and the leather couch in the corner of the corner office.

Alex watched her anxiously for a few moments and then couldn't stand it any longer, "Olivia, stop!"

Olivia stopped abruptly and looked over at Alex who had risen from her chair and was now resting against her desk.

"Liv, please sit down, after everything I've been through in the past five years a name isn't going to affect me. How bad can it be?" She said quietly.

Olivia walked back to the blonde ADA. She reached for Alex's left hand and changed her mind at the last second, lightly touching her elbow instead. Alex looked down at the hand on her elbow in confusion then back to the brunette's face.

Panic was rising quickly, she could feel her stomach flip and tighten. She reached over and took Olivia's hand from her elbow and gently held it. They stood facing each other, their body fronts almost touching.

They stood like that for a long moment, the silence in the room deafening.

Alex was aware of the warmth of the hand she was holding and the emotions she could see swirling in the deep brown eyes before her.

She squeezed the hand again.

"Liv, you're scaring me" she said, surprising herself at how steady her voice sounded.

Olivia took a deep breath and wished her increasingly sticky palm didn't betray the overwhelming worry that seemed to be oozing from every pore.

"Sean Connors"

Alex searched the recesses of her mind, the name meant nothing, no recognition. Nothing. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Olivia watched the cobalt blue eyes and knew Alex was desperately trying to find some recognition for the name she had just spoken. She felt the thud of her heart in her chest as she gripped the hand she held just a little tighter.

She swallowed nervously, "He's Liam Connors' brother"

Alex felt her jaw slacken and fear wash over her body. She was instantly transported back to that night in October of 2003 when Liam Connors had shot her and she had _died._ She remembered the fourteen months she spent as _'Emily'_ in the WPP before facing him in court in 2005. She remembered the further two years she had to spend as _'Caroline' _before Valez was killed and it was deemed safe for her to return to New York. She had lost so much, most of which she could never regain.

"Oh my God" Alex choked out.


	2. Remembrance

_2: Remembrance_

Alex felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace, she reached up and blindly wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders of the Detective. She felt her chest contract and struggle for breath as she was being tugged towards the couch. She could hear Olivia whispering "It's gonna be okay Alex, I promise" over and over again in her ear.

They sat down on the couch, Olivia kept one arm draped over her shoulders and held her close.

"You're staying with me until he's caught. This isn't up for discussion this time, I know you're strong and can take care of yourself. I know you don't want anyone intimidating you or making decisions for you again but this time I-"

"Okay." Alex cut off the Detective's passionate plea.

Olivia had expected more resistance, expected to have to make a convincing argument to win over the independent ADA and was momentarily taken aback at the ease with which Alex accepted her invitation.

Alex sat staring at the mahogany coffee table in front of them, eyes unfocussed. She turned to face Olivia, "What do we know about the brother?" She decided to focus on facts and not the urge to sink into the comforting, one armed embrace and fall apart.

Olivia loosened her grip on Alex's shoulder and moved her hand to gently rub circles on the ADA's back hoping the movement would help ground her. Truth be told, she was trying to ground herself, and her emotions.

She took a steadying breath, "He served 12 years of a life sentence in Attica, voluntary manslaughter. He made a deal with the Feds for information relating to gun running and his brother's activities with the IRA, he-"

She was interrupted as Alex stood abruptly, anger radiating from her core, "AND HE GOT OUT?!" Alex shouted. She stood motionless, her face frozen in disbelief, the only movement the not so subtle clenching of her fists. She looked expectantly down at Olivia.

Olivia reached for the clenched fists of the ADA, tried to uncurl them but Alex pulled her hands out of reach and backed away. She walked around the coffee table and aimlessly wandered to the other side of the room.

Olivia realised where she was heading and leapt from her seated position, "ALEX!" As the ADA spun round Olivia grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window.

Olivia embraced her fully. She felt arms cling to her and could feel the speed of Alex's beating heart pressed against her. She moved one hand up the ADA's back and began to stroke the silky, blonde hair in an effort to calm them both. She inhaled the scent of her shampoo. _'Citrus fruits'_ she thought absently to herself. She uttered nonsensical words into her ear trying to soothe her. She couldn't begin to imagine what Alex was feeling right now but she knew she never wanted to experience that feeling of _loss_ again. When the ADA had been _'killed'_ and before the impromptu meeting with Agent Hammond had revealed a very much alive Alex Cabot, Olivia had been bereft at her death.

When Captain Cragen had taken her into his office in December 2000 and told her of her mother, Serena Benson's death,she hadn't cried. She held it together but when a doctor walked into a waiting room packed with law enforcement officials restlessly awaiting news of ADA Alex Cabot, Olivia had taken one look at the way he carried himself, the sorrow in his eyes and the slow shake of his head and knew. She knew Alex was gone. She had found the nearest stairwell and sobbed uncontrollably.

Olivia took a deep, cleansing breath as if to try and dislodge the remembered pain of a past she hoped to forget. She pulled back and motioned for Alex to sit back down on the couch with her.

Alex gave her a small smile, "Wherever you just went Liv, don't go back there. The windows are reinforced, bulletproof and one way. I need you with me, Detective." She used the formality to remind them both of their ability to handle situations that _civilians_ couldn't comprehend. As they sat back down, Alex kept one hand enfolded in Olivia's. She raised a well defined eyebrow expectantly to Olivia and waited.

Olivia took her cue and smiled. She took a firmer grasp of the hand she held, savoring the connection. Alex was right, this was about now, not the past. "As I said, Connors served 12 years before making a deal with the Feds. Before you say anything, post 9/11, our government is willing to deal with the devil in order to protect this country. He was released in 2006 and disappeared off the grid. The intel we've managed to get so far indicates that he's been in Afghanistan, Saudi Arabia and Pakistan. He's a mercenary, a gun for hire"

Even as Olivia was saying it she couldn't believe it.

Alex shook her head, "A mercenary is out to kill me? The brother of the man who shot me, destroyed my life, is the hired gun? This cannot be happening Liv, if the Feds made a deal why is he even in this country, why isn't he under surveillance? Why wasn't he extradited back to Ireland? Is he another _ghost'_? Is it a _family thing_? Christ, I've been back with Special Victims what, 12 months, I finally feel like I'm Alexandra Cabot again and now...now..."

Alex stopped as abruptly as she had started. _'Control,' _she reminded herself, _'not now.' S_he felt Olivia tug her back to the present with a gentle caress of a thumb across the back of her hand.

Olivia spoke quietly, "I know this is a lot to take in right now, I know there are more questions than answers and I can't possibly begin to comprehend what you're thinking right now but Alex, you have to believe me, this is real. Cragen's drafted everyone in, we have a joint task force with the FBI, Elliot is using all his contacts in the bureau and Huang is researching Connors' prison profile. We're gonna get him and you're gonna be safe. I promise. I won't let anyone take you away again. Alexandra Cabot is going nowhere. Where you go, I go." Her voice faltered as she said the last part and she bowed her head hoping that Alex hadn't noticed her swallow the lump in her throat.

She and Alex had clashed from their first meting but this didn't affect their working relationship and over the months and then years they had become good friends. Both women admired and respected the other's strong mindedness and dedication to the victims. There was also an underlying current of something unexplored between them. Something, that despite the years and distance, never diminished.

Things hadn't been easy since Alex returned, too much had been left unsaid and there never seemed a good time to discuss what they really needed to be talking about. Olivia couldn't understand why the ADA had been out of WPP for three years and never returned her phone calls or emails. She had listened to Alex's flimsy response that she had '_picked up the phone to call'_ only to remember the events of that fateful night. Olivia pushed all these thoughts aside, determined to focus on their current situation and the potential threat that faced Alex. Faced them both.

"Alex. Alex, look at me." Olivia watched as Alex moved her head slightly she realised the time for panic was over, they needed to get their perspective back and right now that meant mobilising. There was a protective detail downstairs, all the exits were guarded. There was no way in or out without detection. The guys back at the squad were poring over every detail. Looking into every lead and the Feds were checking satellite imagery from O'Hara's location prior to his arrest looking for any sign of Connors.

Olivia spoke with purpose, "We need to get you out of here. Take what you need from your office. I know it's too much to ask you to stop working completely and I don't want to arg-"

Alex opened her mouth to protest but Olivia raised her free hand and silenced her with a finger to the blonde's parted lips.

She smiled and continued, "I don't want to argue with you. There's a car waiting downstairs, we need to get moving. McCoy's up to speed with what's going on and your case load is being redistributed, everyone wants to help."

Alex heard her but couldn't concentrate on anything other than the warm, slender digit resting against her lips. Olivia started to pull her finger away, realisation dawning at the intimacy of the gesture.

A hand reached up and brought the finger back to the lips and pressed a gentle kiss against the tip, "Thank you," whispered Alex.

Olivia smiled.

Suddenly an ear splitting siren filled the air.

The fire alarm.

The fire alarm never went off.

Except on drill day.

This wasn't drill day...


	3. In Transit

_3: In Transit_

The constant, deafening wail of the fire alarm was unsettling.

Alex looked through the blinds of her office door, she could hear everyone evacuating the floor but with her office location she could only see the office opposite and it appeared empty. Olivia was pacing between the coffee table and her desk talking on her cellphone with Elliot. Tension colored her words.

"No. No. Yes. I don't know. Jesus Elliot, d'you want me to go look myself?" Olivia said through gritted teeth into her phone. She kept an eye on Alex at the door. Her eyes followed Alex as she closed the blinds and moved back to her desk where she retrieved her glasses. Alex started sorting through the piles of papers on her desk and placing items in her brown leather briefcase.

Olivia turned away form Alex and leaned closer into the phone, "We'll take exit 3 on the ground floor, have the Tact Squad meet us there in 15 minutes. What frequency are we on?" she paused. She placed the cellphone on her shoulder and pressed her ear to it holding the device firmly in place as she adjusted the frequency on her portable radio. She took the phone in her hand again and nodded her head uttering an almost inaudible, "We will," into the phone and hung up.

Alex had almost finished her task. If someone had asked her to do this on a day where there wasn't a $250k hit out on her it would have taken her ten times as long to organise everything. She was placing the last of her folders into her office safe when she felt Olivia's presence by her side. "You ready?" asked the Detective as she lifted the briefcase and slung it over her right shoulder.

Alex smiled at the chivalrous gesture, "Yep. Is it too much to hope that it's just a coincidence that the fire alarm is going off?" She asked rhetorically, all these years in this building and not once had it gone off accidentally.

"Central have no reports of a fire in the building or anything hazardous requiring NYFD's presence. We have to assume this is deliberate. If you can't get to someone inside a building, flush 'em out. That's what I'd do." She said as she lifted the portable radio and spoke into it, "This is Yankee, Retriever, you copy?"

A male voice crackled over the radio, "Copy that Yankee, this is Retriever, what's your twenty?"

"In the _mail box_, I'll do a floor sweep then move the _Package_ to exit 3 in10 minutes."

"Copy that Yankee"

Olivia clipped the radio back onto her belt then checked her weapon.

Alex moved to take the briefcase from her shoulder but Olivia placed a restraining hand on her arm, "I got it," she said smiling.

"There's a Tact Squad waiting for _the package_," she said disdainfully, tapping her own chest in acknowledgement. "A false fire alarm with a never ending, headache inducing signal. There are people exiting the building left, right and centre. In short, there's chaos out there Detective. Oh, did I mention the mercenary out there waiting to kill me?"

Olivia just stared at her as she continued to rant.

"I think you should keep your '_firing hand'_ free, don't you?" She finished with a flourish freeing the briefcase and placing it over her own right shoulder.

Olivia just smiled at her stubbornness, watching as Alex re-adjusted the strap, " Did it ever occur to you Counsellor that I might be ambidextrous?" She said waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she made shooting motions with both hands in an attempt to alleviate the rising tension surrounding them.

Alex raked her eyes over Olivia's taught frame, making sure Olivia new exactly what she was doing, "I'm counting on it Detective," and stepped towards the door.

Olivia swallowed and felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Hooh boy," she muttered and placed her hand on the door knob. "Let me do a quick sweep first and then we'll move, okay?" she dipped her head in a familiar, comforting way. Alex nodded, "Okay," she replied.

Olivia Benson had been on the job a long time, knew how to evaluate a threat in seconds and make the best decision. She stood outside Alex's door and surveyed the familiar surroundings. It was an 'L' shaped corridor, a wall directly to her left and one open door opposite her. She entered the open office, it was empty. She closed the door with a solid click.

She continued around the corner to her right.

There were two closed doors on the left hand side with the twin elevators at the end of the corridor. The emergency exit stairwell was located to the right of the elevators and was closed signaling the evacuation of the floor was complete. This was a fire door and was supposed to be closed at all times except during an evacuation. Olivia checked each office to make sure they were evacuated and vacant. She closed each door soundly behind her.

The radio crackling into life startled her and she jumped slightly, '_Jesus Benson, get a grip.'_

"Yankee, what's your twenty?" She unclasped the radio, "Sweep complete,all clear. On our way now, ETA 7 minutes."

"Copy that," the male voice at the other end replied.

As she turned to retrace her steps back to the ADA's office a flash of red at the end of the corridor caught her eye.

The elevators.

Olivia moved towards them. Quickly.

There was a digital display above the shaft doors indicating which floor each car was currently located on.

The elevator on her left displayed **_'G'_** for the ground floor.

The one next to it however, displayed **_'3'_ **in bold red colors against the black crystal display.

They were on the 9th floor. The building had 12 floors in total.

All use of mechanical machinery was instantly suspended during an emergency evacuation, even if there was no obvious sign of danger. It was procedure.

Olivia stared, unmoving, her eyes never leaving the digital display, hoping someone was on their way down and had forgotten the correct evacuation procedure.

She watched it change, everything seemed to slow down, even the wailing siren seemed to fade away.

Her eyes widened, the grip on her gun tightened and her mouth dropped open.

**_'4' _**

"Oh shit." Olivia said aloud.

She turned and sprinted down the deserted hallway.


	4. Hornet's Nest

_4: Hornet's Nest_

Alex perched on the edge of her desk, eyes sweeping around the office, wondering if this was the last time she'd be here. She hoped not.

She lifted the titanium plaque off the desk which proudly displayed her full name and title. She ran her fingers over each embossed letter and then turned it over. She read the inscription etched into the natural wood base and smiled. She opened her briefcase and placed it carefully inside. It added considerable weight to the already bulging briefcase but she ignored it, she wasn't leaving this behind.

She looked at her watch, Olivia had only been gone a few minutes, two or three at most. She considered opening the door and going out to meet her. She quickly dismissed the idea. She had learned the hard way how to follow instructions when her life depended on it, _'Not just my_ _life,'_ she thought sadly.

Watching Agent Tim Donovan being blown up in his own car had been a cruel teacher at the school of life. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and shake off the memories.

She looked up as she heard Olivia's voice outside her closed office door.

"Why aren't the elevators secured?" she barked into the radio.

"Yankee, there's a team en route to intercept. Hold your position"

"Negative Retriever, there's no time. I'll move _the package_ to the stairwell and switch to exit four," Olivia instructed.

"Copy that Yankee"

Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Olivia burst into the room.

Olivia was in full cop mode, "We need to move. Now!" She reached for Alex's hand as if that would make her move faster. They turned the corner of the 'L' shaped corridor and ran towards the stairwell. Olivia's eyes never leaving the digital floor display above the elevator.

**'7' **was illuminated.

* * *

The 16th precinct was a hive of activity. Phones were ringing, there was a constant buzz of conversation, fingers were tapping furiously on keyboards and an endless swarm of shifting bodies utilized every inch of desk space.

Only a few heads looked up at the raised voices coming from Captain Don Cragen's closed office door.

"Elliot, the building has been evacuated, the perimeter is secure and the only personnel on site are ours. Whatever's going on over there, it's contained. I need you," he pointed a finger at Elliot, "HERE," he raised his voice to emphasize his point.

He rose from the chair behind his desk and moved towards Elliot, he consciously gentled his tone, "The best thing you can do is find out everything you can about Connors," he said as he reached for the scattered photographs on his desk.

He held them up like a royal flush in front of Elliot, "The last clear photograph we have of him was taken in June '07, we need something more recent so we know who we're looking for." Cragen looked at the various grainy images of Connors taken over the last fifteen years and felt his blood run cold. Connors sported a differing hair style and color in every picture. Mustaches and facial hair in various shades, styles and levels of growth. Connors was dangerous, Connors was a chameleon.

Elliot stood rigidly, his hands clasped behind his back in his usual pose conveying authority. He knew the Captain was right but he wanted, no, needed reassurance and the only way he would achieve that was by being at the DA's building and checking it out for himself. There was no alternative.

He brought his hands to his front and clasped them, rubbing them together, "Cap'n, you gotta let me go down there. Everything's covered here, we got more bodies than we know what to do with. The Feds are working their assess off looking at satellite imagery and dumping LUDS of anyone that's ever had contact with Connors, Munch and Fin are interviewing anyone who every associated with him in Attica and O'Hara has been in solitary at Rikers since this went down so we know he ain't talking to anyone." He knew he was pleading.

Elliot took a cleansing breath and moved closer, "Cap'n, please. I gotta go. Liv and Alex-" he swallowed, "Please, I can't sit here while they're down there." his eyes shone with emotion and he was desperately trying to control the rage building inside as he held the Captain's gaze.

Don nodded his head, "Alright."

Elliot turned to leave but a restraining hand on his arm stopped him.

"No heroics Elliot, the Tact Squad are in charge, do as they say," he warned.

Elliot nodded and turned, he yanked the office door open, running towards his desk. Cragen watched Elliot snatch his jacket off the back of his chair and bolt from the squad room, purpose evident in his hurried stride.

He returned to his chair, the photographs still in his hand, he threw them on his desk and picked up the phone. He listened as it rang and then was answered, "Agent Dean Porter?" he waited for acknowledgment, "This is Don Cragen at the 1-6,we have a situation involving Olivia Benson that you need to be aware of," any port in a storm thought Don and began to relay the events of the past few hours.

* * *

Olivia was thankful Alex had asked no questions, that she understood this wasn't the time. They had to move.

She took one last look at the elevator floor display and froze.

**'7'**

Whoever it was, whoever had been in the elevator had stopped at the 7th floor and wasn't moving.

Despite the urgency and the deafening wail of the fire alarm, Olivia opened the door carefully. She motioned for Alex to wait. Her mind was running through every possible scenario, '_Is he on the 7__th__ floor? Is he coming up the stairs? Is it even Connors? Could it be the Tact Team?' Is it someone who works in the building? _The rational, cop part of her brain was screaming the obvious, _'He's coming up the stairs.'_

Olivia took note of her surroundings, the stairwell was cold. White iron railings protected the central well and a hand rail adorned the concrete wall. Ironically, it reminded Olivia of the sterile stairwell at Mercy General, the one where she had grieved alone for the _loss _of Alexandra Cabot all those years ago, _'Now is not the time for this Liv,'_ she thought.

She turned to check on Alex who hadn't moved, she was leaning against the door frame holding the fire door open and looked anxious. Olivia carefully stepped closer to the railing and peered over the edge, weapon drawn. She caught a glimpse of a black clad arm on the railing somewhere below. She tried to work out which floor the figure was on and guessed whoever it was, they were either on the 5th or 6th.

Suddenly the deafening wail of the fire alarm ended and everything went eerily still.

Alex lifted her free hand to her ear and gently rubbed the lobe, "Thank God, I thought that would never end," she said nervously.

Olivia whipped her head round and raised a finger to her own lips indicating for silence.

She was desperately trying to listen.

The Tact Team would consist of at least four men, two if they had split up to conduct a floor sweep. She focused her hearing on the movement below straining to hear the footsteps on the stairs. She was trying to count.

_'Pppfft'_

_'Pppfft'_

_'Pppfft'_

Almost twenty years as a cop, she'd recognize the sound of a silencer anywhere.

She turned quickly back to Alex motioning for her to enter the stairwell. Olivia closed the door as quietly as she could. '_Options, I need options,' she thought. 'One elevator's on the Ground floor suspended and the_ other is _sitting on the 7__th,__'_ she thought. She wondered if she should spare, what could be, precious seconds by checking to see if the elevator was still on **'7'** but decided against it.

Alex was looking at her expectantly.

She leaned in close to the ADA, "We need to go upstairs as quickly and quietly as possible." she whispered as she turned the radio on her belt off and released the safety on her Glock.

Alex contained the panic that was rising and nodded.

They climbed the stairs in silence, both trying to listen for sounds below them. They were sticking as close to the wall as possible. They rounded the next flight of thick stone steps and saw the large **'10' **on the wall. Olivia considered her options and decided against entering the floor, _'too obvious,'_ she thought and kept climbing. Her thighs were beginning to burn with the exertion, not to mention the adenaline that was puming through her veins,_ 'and I_ _thought I was super fit,'_ she thought to herself.

She looked back at Alex and gave her a reassuring smile, she reached out for her hand and clasped it firmly giving a squeeze of reassurance.

When they reached **'11' **Olivia was about to open the door when she herd a door below them opening. It wasn't close enough to be directly below them but it was close enough to make her pull open the door as quietly as she could and propel Alex through it.

Connors was on the 9th floor


	5. Brothers in Blue

_5: Brothers in Blue_

Elliot parked the police issue Ford Taurus as close to the DA's building as possible. He had called Olivia's cellphone at least a dozen times since leaving the precinct, straight to voice mail. He left a message every time. He switched off the flashing light on the dashboard, shut off the engine and popped the lever for the trunk. He threw the car door open and shut it with a ferocity born out of urgency. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it in the trunk and reached for his Kevlar vest. He slammed the trunk heavily as he finished fastening the velcro straps across his front. He made a quick inventory of his pockets, adjusted the gun on his left hip and took off running across the street.

He slowed to a jog as he approached the plaza in front of the DA's building and surveyed the scene before him.

A single fire truck sat on the street directly outside the building's main entrance. Cragen had said there was, '_no obvious sign of a fire or hazard,'_ but even in a false alarm Elliot knew State guidelines required a unit to respond.

Six abandoned patrol cars, lights flashing, sirens off, were strewn across the road, effectively blocking all access. The vehicle's occupants were busy enforcing the police barricade. The underground parking entrance was blocked by another two patrol cars. Two members of the Tact Squad, in full operational gear, complete with assault weapon's, were guarding the entrance.

'_Lock down,'_ thought Elliot. He heard a whooping noise and looked up. He leaned back and shielded his eyes from the mid day sun to look at the ESU aerial surveillance helicopter. He blinked rapidly against the glare of the sun,_'Is it only 1 o'clock.'_ he thought, _'feels a lot later.' _He sighed wearily.

The occupants of the building were standing in neat rows on the plaza about fifty feet from the building. Elliot assumed this was the evacuation assembly zone. He spotted the white helmet of the Fire Chief at the front of the crowd, he was talking with DA Jack McCoy and an unidentifiable figure dressed in black fatigues with the letters E.S.U embossed in yellow on his back.

Elliot spotted the Emergency Services Unit's mobile command post and raced towards it. The door was open and he climbed the two metal steps. Inside, the unit was tight on space but highly functional. There were four ESU agents inside, all busy speaking on phones. Elliot looked at the long wall on his left to a bank of monitors, all were blank except for two which displayed the lobby of the DA's building from different angles.

He waited for someone to finish speaking. He was busy looking at the images from the lobby of the DA's building when a commanding voice spoke behind him, "You Stabler?"

Elliot turned and recognized the man as the figure he had seem talking with McCoy and the Fire Chief. He held out his hand in greeting, "Yes Sir. Elliot Stabler of the 1-6, I'm here to help." It was a statement, not a question and it was definitely not up for discussion as far as Elliot Stabler was concerned.

The ESU leader shook his hand firmly, "Lieutenant Tom Goldie," he motioned for Elliot to move to the back of the unit where surfaces were covered with schematics of the building. "Captain Cragen already informed me you were on your way down here. We're running this op Stabler, you do as I say," he saw Elliot about to speak and cut him off, "I know how you feel, you wanna go in there and get them out, so do I but we _can't_ risk a bloodbath when we don't know what we're up against." He looked squarely at Elliot, noticing the clenching jaw.

Elliot knew he was right. The cop inside him knew he was right. The ex marine inside knew he was right but the husband, the father, the _protector _inside him just wanted to charge in there and get them out, consequences be damned. He nodded his head at Goldie, "What do we know, what's going on in there?"

Lieutenant Tom Goldie was a big man, big and broad with cropped black hair. He held respect from both colleagues and peers and knew how to read people. He gave Stabler the once over, he'd already spoken to his partner on the portable radio a few times today and wondered briefly if there wasn't something going on between them. He'd been in situations like this too many times before and could sense the personal need for Stabler to be here as well as the professional.

He motioned to the monitor's on the wall, the two live feeds displayed a deserted lobby with two elevators visible. One door was closed and the other was open. Next to the elevators was a closed fire door.

Goldie tapped one screen with his finger, "Phone lines are down, security system is offline. We've only got live feed from the lobby, separate server. There are cameras on all 12 floors including the underground parking. No cameras in the elevator's though, we're trying to get the servers back online. Benson reported an elevator moving up, she's switched to exit 4. The car has stopped at **'7' **and hasn't moved. We can't call it either, doors must be jammed open. A four man team was deployed to intercept via the stairwell. Approximately 5 minutes ago we lost contact." He finished his debrief and indicated for Stabler to follow him outside.

Stabler grabbed his arm, "What do you mean you lost contact? You guys use two way ear radio pieces." Stabler knew how essential the ear communication devices were in operations like these. He and Olivia had used them many times when it was essential to know what was happening when visual was limited and normal channels of communication were restricted.

Goldie pulled his arm away and started walking. Elliot followed closely behind him. Goldie stopped after a few yards and looked at Elliot, "We only lost contact with _that_ team," he let Elliot absorb the gravity of the statement before continuing, "The channel's open but nobody's responding."

Stabler's eyes widened, "So? Why haven't you sent in another team, maybe the stairwell is blocking the frequency, maybe they're on the wrong channel, maybe the equipment malfunctioned." Eliot was clutching at straws, these were state of the art radio transmitters. The ESU agents,relied on them for their survival and would check all equipment prior to deployment. Something was wrong.

Goldie ran a large hand over his strong, square jaw as he spoke, "We can't just storm the building Stabler, we don't know where your partner and Cabot are. Their last know position was on the 9th floor, heading down the stairwell. Benson's turned her radio off, that's all we know. The Tact Team's last communication was received from the 6th floor, " he paused, "Whoever's in there," he pointed at the building behind him, "Trust me, they ain't getting out."

Elliot absorbed everything, painting a mental picture of the interior of the building. He'd been to various offices over the years but he'd never used the stairs, never taken any notice of anything other than the office he was visiting and the elevators. He turned his thoughts to Olivia. He knew the way his partner worked, knew how she processed details and he trusted her instincts, God knows they had saved his ass in countless situations.

The whooping of the chopper snapped him out of his reverie, "She's going up," he drew Goldie's attention to the chopper overhead. " The elevator's are out of use, the stairwell below her might be compromised," he paused and looked directly at Goldie, "She's heading for the roof."


	6. Interlude

_6: Interlude_

The 11th floor was home to both Executive Assistant District Attorney's serving all five boroughs of the State of New York. There were four offices located on this floor. The lay out was similar to that of the 9th floor, largely due to the design of the building.

As they stood in the empty hallway Olivia took in her surroundings and frowned. This wasn't good, the **'L'** shaped hallway meant another brick wall around the corner. They needed to get out of the building. Olivia had decided moving to the 11th floor was their best option in the _'buying time'_ game they were now forced to play. She needed to establish some sort of communication with the Tact Team and find out what was going on and possibly arrange a roof rescue.

An idea struck her and she looked at Alex, "You know this building better than me, do all the offices have reinforced windows?"

Alex looked at her, "Just because _I _work here doesn't mean I have the blueprints embedded in my brain Liv," she used her nickname to take the sting out of her words. She'd been quiet too long and Olivia had insisted on silence as they ascended the stairs. The cracks in her cool facade were beginning to show.

Olivia just stared at her and ran her hand through her hair. She walked away from Alex and stepped into the nearest office. She took her cellphone out of her coat pocket and switched it on. As she watched the network logo flash on her Blackberry, she noticed the brass name plate, _'EADA_ _Michael_ _Cutter,'_ on the desk she was about to perch on.

As she dialed her voicemail she began to list everything she knew, _'Tact Team intercepted, probably dead, 3 shots. Wouldn't it be_ _a 4 man team deployed, maybe I didn't hear it cos of the fire alarm, maybe Connors is one of the Tact Team....nah, that's impossible,'_ she paused her thinking to consider that possibility, '_They would be in full_ _tactical assault fatigues including goggles and helmet, they'd all look the same....'_ she furrowed her brow and bit the inside of her cheek, _'Nah-'_she stopped as she retrieved her voicemail.

"You have 14 new messages and 3 saved messages. New messages.." the electronic operator informed her.

She listened as Elliot Stabler left message after message asking her to call him, that he was on his way over. She stopped the playback and hit her speed dial. He answered on the first ring.

"Liv, where the Hell are you?" He sounded relieved.

She could hear the background noise coming through the phone and knew he was outside somewhere, "We're on the 11th floor. I think the Tact Team's been taken out and I heard someone open the door on **'9'**," she continued before he could interrupt, "The elevator is on **'7'** and I can't take the stairs. I was considering the roof as an option. What's going on out there?" she said watching Alex enter the office and slide into the visitor's chair. As she listened to Elliot relaying everything he knew her eyes never left Alex.

Despite the stress and imminent danger they were both facing the ADA looked immaculate. Her charcoal gray pant suit was only slightly creased, her white silk blouse sat perfectly at the collar and there wasn't a single blond hair out of place.

She looked down at Alex's shoes, she had noticed them earlier, had been relieved to see her wearing comfortable, stylish shoes as opposed to precarious heels. That would have brought a different set of problems. '_Running in heel_s,' Olivia shuddered at the thought and past memories of many foot baths to soothe her aching feet after hours in heels whilst undercover. She cast a glance at her own practical boots and smiled.

"Did you hear me Liv?" Elliot's voice brought her back.

"Security camera's are down, elevator's out of action and we can't go down the stairs. Is there a plan?" She had repeated this aloud to let Alex know she wasn't hiding anything from her, that she trusted her.

Alex looked up at her, concern etched on her face. Olivia was concentrating, Alex could just imagine the cogs of her brain turning everything over.

"Okay, I'll keep my cell on silent. We'll head up to the roof, shouldn't take more than a few minutes," she ended the call and moved to sit on the chair next to Alex.

Alex turned to face her, "The roof? There's no helipad on the roof Liv and what happens then, they storm the building looking for Connors?" she raised both eyebrows questioningly.

Olivia smirked, "Pretty much, though, you missed the part where we _abseil_ down the building," she said watching Alex's face contort in disbelief. She reached over and patted her arm, "Relax Cabot, I'm yanking your chain, they'll airlift us off."

Alex punched her arm playfully as she stood up, "I need to pee," she announced and walked to the other side of the office where an en suite bathroom was located.

Before she got to the door she turned to find Olivia watching her, a look of disbelief on her face. She smiled, _'Cabot 1 Benson 0' _she thought. She walked back towards Olivia and stopped directly in front of her, "Problem Benson?" knowing exactly what was wrong with the Detective.

Olivia just stared at her, "Did _Alex Cabot_ just say she '_needs to pee'?_" she looked to the blond for confirmation.

Alex smiled and placed both hands om Olivia's leather clad shoulders, she leaned in closer, "Even the _ice princess_ has to thaw sometimes Detective."

Olivia shook her head, "Holy shit...Alex Cabot is human," she snickered.


	7. Moving On

_7: Moving On_

Elliot and Lieutenant Goldie were inside the mobile command post discussing options.

"How the Hell can a building this important have only one stairwell and no other emergency exits? Have they learned nothing from the past decade?" said Elliot, frustration evident. "Liv's heading for the roof, we get them off, then storm the building...right?" He looked to Goldie for confirmation.

Goldie shook his head. "Stabler," he stopped the tirade he was about to deliver and decided to start again, "Look, once they make it to **'12' **and are en route to the roof, we can send in the whole _damn_ team and flush him out. We.." he motioned between the two of them, "..have a real chance here to apprehend, dead _or_ alive, a terrorist," he paused, "It's not just Benson and Cabot's lives we're trying to preserve here, it's the future lives of _hundreds_."

Elliot just looked at him, he didn't care about everyone else. Not today, anyway. He checked his watch, Liv should be heading for the roof, "Is the chopper team in position?" he asked, knowing it probably was.

Goldie nodded his head. We have a _'go' _team in the lobby awaiting the signal. Once Benson confirms her position, they'll ascend directly to **'9'**, the rest of the team will secure the stairwell and sweep each floor. Connors is going nowhere Stabler, have some faith."

The comment got Elliot's back up and he was about to reply when an agent broke in, "Sir, feed's back, we have visual." He motioned to the bank of monitors all now displaying live images from within the building.

"Get me **'9'**" demanded Goldie. The static cameras were in the same position on each floor, none of the office's had cameras. The stairwell camera was located above the fire door, angled downwards at 45 degrees.

All eyes watched as the two cameras covering the 9th floor showed an empty hallway filmed from opposite ends. The first camera was above the elevators and the second at the corner of the **'L' **shaped corridor. They watched for any sign of movement, seconds ticked by. Nothing, no movement, no sign of life. Both men anxiously watched the monitors for the floors between **'9'** and **'12'.**

Nothing.

"There!" Elliot jumped forward.

A hooded figure dressed in black fatigues was on the stairwell about to open a fire door.

"Which floor is this?" demanded Goldie urgently, "Is this **'10'**?"

The agent turned, "No sir, **'11'**" he confirmed.

"Shit." Elliot pulled out his cellphone and hit speed dial, "C'mon Liv.....,c'mon.... pick up," he urged with quiet desperation.

* * *

Olivia was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom when Alex re-emerged. She looked at the Detective suspiciously, "Were you _listening_?" she asked with mock seriousness.

Olivia choked, "Eeww, Alex that's gross. You think I get my kicks outta listening to lawyer's pee?" she shuddered, "Boy, you need to get out more."

Alex smiled, "Maybe I do Detective, you offering?" there was no mistaking the flirtatious tone in her voice.

Olivia looked at her, shook her head and walked away.

Alex watched her confused, _'What did I say? It was only banter, she didn't mind earlier.' _She walked after Olivia and reached for her arm. Olivia turned round and looked at the hand on her arm intimidatingly.

Alex instantly let her go, "What did I say Liv? I...I, I don't understand, " she searched Olivia's face trying to read her expression.

Olivia counted to ten and then did it again, deliberately trying to calm herself. She studied the face of the beautiful blond and tried to keep her tone even, "You want me to take you out sometime?" she clarified.

Alex smiled broadly and nodded her head.

"But you didn't want to return my calls or reply to my emails?" She felt herself losing her composure.

The smile on Alex's face faded, "Liv-"

"No" she stopped her.

Olivia closed her eyes, _"You_ don't get to explain, it's too late Alex. You were out of witness protection for _three fucking years_ and you couldn't pick up the phone, not once. You couldn't be bothered, you moved on. Good for you Alex, I'm pleased you got your life back and realized what you did and didn't need in it!" She turned to step away but a hand gripped her arm tightly and forced her to stay still.

Alex rose to her full height and looked directly at Olivia, "You have _no_ idea what I've been through, how dare you try and make me feel guilty when you're the one who disconnected her phone service and moved apartment. Don't worry Liv, I got the message loud and clear, " she dropped the arm. They both stood staring.

Olivia was looking at her with a confused expression, "What are you talking abut?"

"September 2006"

Olivia frowned trying to think what she was doing in September 2006, nothing out of the ordinary sprang to mind.

Alex watched her trying to find the significance in the date, "Please Liv, don't go through the motions for my benefit," she moved towards the large, reinforced window and looked out, "I was out of protection two weeks, I was undergoing psychiatric evaluation for any signs of post traumatic stress disorder, I tried your home number _and_ your cellphone. I even went to your apartment but was told you didn't live there any more. I called the precinct and was told you no longer worked there. I may not be a detective Olivia but it didn't take a genius to work out that you didn't want to be found," she finished, bitterness lacing her words.

Olivia moved slowly towards her, "Who did you speak to at the precinct?" She had an idea but needed confirmation.

Alex inhaled and blew the breath out sharply, "I think the name was Beck," she said and turned, surprised at Olivia's close proximity.

Realization dawned on Olivia and she smiled, "I was working undercover for the Feds in late 2006. Danni Beck was Elliot's new partner, _she_ answered the phone. I was on a deep cover op, nobody knew where I was, not Elliot, not the Captain, _nobody._ If I knew you were back Alex," she stopped and reached for her hand, "I would have been the _first_ to welcome you home with open arms," she said, hoping Alex believed the sincerity in her tone.

Alex stepped closer, squeezing the hand she held, "Undercover?"

Olivia nodded, "I never knew you were back, the only person who knew my location was Agent Dean Porter, my FBI handler."

They stood unmoving looking into each other's eyes both thinking the same thing, 'W_e've wasted so much time.' _They both thought about the times they had spent together before that fateful night. The dinner invitations after work, the late night phone calls after a particularly tough case and the charged arguments in the squad room.

Alex was the first to speak, "Can I ask you a personal question?" she looked deeply into Olivia's molten brown eyes.

Olivia lifted her free hand and curled it around Alex's neck drawing her forward, she paused briefly to look into Alex's bright blue eyes and dipped her head. There was no mistaking her intention.

They were breathing the same air, lips almost touching, Olivia moved to close the final distance and taste the lips she had sought for so long when she felt her pocket vibrate.

Due to their proximity Alex felt it too and looked down resting their foreheads together, "You better answer it," she breathed out in frustration.

Olivia pulled back slightly, she kept her hand curled around Alex's neck but released her other hand to reach for her cellphone. Without breaking the heated gaze she answered it, "This better be good!" she answered abruptly.

"Liv?" said Elliot surprised at his partner's tone.

"Yeah?"

"Connors just entered your floor!"


	8. Smoke and Mirrors

_8: Smoke and Mirrors_

Olivia released the gentle hold she had around Alex's neck and reached for her hand. She pulled Alex away form the window and tugged her towards the bathroom. She moved the cellphone away from her ear and spoke softly to Alex, "Stay in there, lock the door, whatever happens, whatever you hear, don't open it for anyone, okay?" she implored.

Alex was stunned and frightened, "Liv...Liv, what's going on?" she demanded.

Olivia ignored her, moving the phone back to her ear, concentrating on what Elliot was telling her, "Okay El," she said and and hung up.

Alex stood at the bathroom door, she lifted her briefcase off the floor and watched Olivia. "Liv?"

Olivia was taking off her leather coat and tucking her hair behind her ears. She moved towards Alex, "Connors just entered the floor, he's probably going to check each office. We're at the end and in his blind spot. I'm going to wait for him at the corner. I need you to stay here, okay?" she had both hands on Alex's shoulders and was waiting for her to respond.

Alex nodded her head and entered the bathroom. As Olivia went to close the door Alex placed a warm hand on her exposed arm, "Be careful," her worry evident.

Liv leaned forward and gently kissed her on the mouth, "Always," she smiled.

"Would now be an inappropriate time to tell you how _hot_ you look," Alex said, admiring the form fitting black shirt with sleeves rolled up above her elbows, toned arms exposed.

"No," Olivia smiled, kissed her again and closed the door.

Olivia answered her phone as it vibrated again, "El?" she asked, keeping her voice low and verbal dialogue to a minimum.

"He's in the office on the right nearest the elevators, where are you?" Elliot asked.

Olivia could tell by his tone he was anxious. She withdrew her weapon and moved carefully to the door, "About to enter the hallway, I need to go silent El, be my eyes," a request she knew she didn't have to make.

"Tact Team is en route, they're on the 4th floor Liv," he said, his eyes never leaving the monitors.

Olivia moved through the open office door, she closed it slowly behind her and moved along the hallway as quietly as she could. She tried to focus on keeping her breathing steady. The Glock in her hand felt heavy as she readjusted her grip.

"He's in the hallway, he's looking towards the elevators...he's entering the opposite office, he's on your left...okay...he's inside...move.." Elliot advised.

Olivia hung up and placed the phone in her pocket as she turned the corner. She stealthily crept down the hallway, gun raised, ready to take the shot. She listened for any movement but could hear nothing. As she approached the office she moved her left hand to support her right, adopting the classic firing pose.

A figure appeared in the doorway.

Six feet separated them.

Olivia aimed her Glock at the figure who had stopped and was facing out from the office door way. She could only see him from the side, she saw the weapon in his right hand, pointed to the floor.

She watched as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Police. Drop your weapon!" she yelled.

The hooded figure turned, startled at the noise.

Two simultaneous gunshots rang out loudly in the hallway.

"NO!" screamed Elliot as he bolted from the command post and raced for the lobby.

* * *

Alex heard the gunshots and felt a chill wash over her. Olivia instructed her to wait, no matter what but she couldn't. She counted to twenty, grabbed the door handle and ran out. She reached the closed office door, pulled it open and froze.

A gun was aimed directly at her.

A man dressed in fatigues with _ESU_ printed over the front of his Kevlar vest lowered the weapon in his left hand and spoke, "I've come to get you Miss Cabot, I'm with ESU," he said motioning for her to come out of the office.

Alex stood in the doorway staring at him. He was tall with brown hair, she noticed the ear piece in his right ear and assumed he was part of the Tact Team that had been en route.

"Where's Detective Benson?" she demanded.

"_Yankee's_ been shot, she and Connors faced off, she'll be okay. Ma'am, I need you to come with me," Alex looked at him, she stared hard into his steely gray eyes.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until I know Detective Benson is safe," she spoke slowly so there was no mistaking her intention.

The figure shook his head, "Ma'am, I have orders to get you out the building I need you to come with me. Now." He emphasised the last word by pointing his right hand downwards towards the floor.

Her eyes followed the aggressive movement and then she saw it.

A dark drop on the floor.

He was bleeding.

She looked at his hand and saw blood seeping through the fingers of his closed fist. She looked up his arm and noticed the darker patch on the fatigues at his shoulder. An entry wound was visible beside the Kevlar vest.

Recognition flashed on both their faces.

He raised the gun in his left hand and pointed it squarely at her chest, "He said you were sharp."

Her mind began to race, _'He?' _She swallowed nervously, "You can't get out of here, ESU have the building surrounded," she hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

He smirked, "I _am_ ESU," he paused, "I found you and rescued you after _Yankee_ was shot. Now, you can come with me quietly _or,_ I can put _another_ bullet in Benson, just to be sure," he said, his voice cold and detached.

Alex nodded, "I need my briefcase," she said turning and heading for the bathroom.

"Don't try anything stupid Cabot, killing is what I do and I have no concerns about shooting a _woman_ in the back," he said abruptly stepping slightly into the office.

As Alex entered the bathroom she considered her options, she knew she couldn't risk it. Olivia might still be alive. Why else would he have said '_another bullet,' s_he closed her eyes_,_ '_she must be alive...she has to be,' _she thought swallowing a sob.

She composed herself and exited the bathroom, carrying her briefcase. She walked towards the door where the gunman was still standing.

"You're not Connors," she confirmed.

"If I was Sean Connors, you'd already be dead."

She felt her blood run cold, "Why would you get mixed up in something like this?" she asked.

"Everybody has a price," he replied coldly.

"Well, if Connors is getting $250k for this hit, what's your cut?" she asked, trying to stall him. She was praying the Tact Team were close by.

"None of your business, MOVE!" he ordered.

Alex watched as he stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the hallway in front of him, "Remember, I found you, I'm leading you to safety. When I lower my gun, DO. NOT. TRY. ANYTHING, " he said, enunciating every word.

"You might want to cover the blood on your hand then, it's a bit of a give away," she spat sarcastically before adding, "Just how are you planning to get past an _entire_ Tact Team?" she said adjusting the strap on her briefcase.

"_Always _secure the target, stop for no-one. _Yankee_ switched to exit 4 before opting for the roof. I'll report the roof is compromised, escort you downstairs and place you in the waiting SUV," he paused, "By the time they realize you've been kidnapped I'll be back with my unit." he sneered.

The ADA in Alex was confused, "That is the most preposterous plan I've ever heard. Nobody will believe you. There are witnesses, myself and Detective Benson. They're not just going to let you walk me out of here," '_I hope,'_ she thought.

"He looked at her again, "Have you any idea how many situations like these we deal with? _This_ is protocol. There will be no contact between here and the transportation point, especially once I report that I have _'the package' _and_ Yankee _is down_. _Everyonewill be too busy looking for Connors. Nobody will care _who_ is escorting you out as long as it's to _safety_," he finished.

"How did you get up here, you're alone, doesn't the Tact Team usually travel in pairs?" she said her mind going back to the stairwell and the strange _'popping' _noises she had heard.

He shook his head in mock sadness, "Three good men died trying to protect you Miss Cabot. Killed in the line of duty. A terrible loss, all at the hands of _Sean Connors_. Luckily for you I put up a struggle and got away, despite my injuries," he waggled his bloody hand for effect.

Alex felt sick.

* * *

_I'd like to thank everyone for their kind words at the loss of my 'bear' Sacrlett on Thursday._

_She went to sleep peacefully._

_We've been together 19 years and it's heart breaking but, I know she's happy, healthy and waiting for me on the 'Rainbow Bridge'._

_She'll always be, "The brawest wee bear in the toon"_

_Thank you all so much._


	9. Whats in a Name?

_9: What's in a Name?_

Elliot raced into the DA's building and headed straight for the elevators. His eyes scanned the lobby as he entered the open car, he turned and saw Lieutenant Goldie running towards him. He reached out a hand to stop the closing doors, allowing Goldie to slip in.

"Did you think I'd just let you go without back up Stabler?" panted Goldie, as he brought his breathing under control.

Elliot released the door and punched **'11' **on the floor selection panel and looked over curiously at Goldie, "Is there _no _way this guy can get out?" he wanted to make sure _Connors_ was going nowhere.

Goldie leaned against the back wall of the elevator and checked his weapon, "Nope. All the exits are secure, ''_Team 1_ should almost be there and the _'Go' Team_ are behind them" he paused and chose his words carefully, "_paramedics _are heading up too," he added somberly.

Elliot visibly flinched, he didn't look at him, all he could focus on was what he'd seen on the monitor. Olivia had been waiting for _Connor_s to come out of the office. The hooded figure had stepped into the hallway, been startled at her presence, turned and fired.

It had been over in a heartbeat, when he saw them both go down, he knew they'd _both_ been hit.

Olivia had never been shot on the job before. In the ten years they had been partners he'd seen her stabbed, kicked and punched. He thought of her time undercover at _'Sealview', s_he had refused to talk to him about the events that occurred in the basement but he'd seen her bruises, watched her withdraw into herself and knew it hadn't been, _'nothing'_.

But shot?

Never.

He couldn't see where she'd been hit, he just saw her body recoil backwards and slump heavily to the floor. His decision to enter the building and go to her was non negotiable and he feared Goldie was trying to keep him out of the way.

He turned to Goldie as the elevator flashed **'4'**.

"That's my partner up there Lieutenant, I'm not standing down," He warned.

Goldie pushed off the back of the elevator, he stood with his feet apart and nodded his head, "No, but you ain't going in _'gung ho'_ neither." He moved towards the floor selection panel, "We don't know what we're facing up there," he said tapping the button marked, **'11'** with a finger on his free hand. He looked at Elliot, "Did you stop to consider your options before you punched **'11'**?" He said as he moved his finger and pressed **'7'**.

Elliot just looked at him as his brain kicked into high gear,_'shit,' _he mentally kicked himself, _I didn't'_. His only thoughts had been to get to Olivia as fast as he could by the quickest route possible. He suddenly realized whoever was on **'11'** would almost certainly know they were about to get company. His eyes widened at Goldie in realization, "Shit, I nev-"

Goldie cut him off, "Other elevator's stuck on **'7'**, we'll exit there and see why he needs the elevator jammed, then proceed to **'11'**. Your partner's down, we have no visual on Cabot but we do have visual on the floor," he stopped, looking to make sure Elliot understood exactly what he was saying. "Tact Team are trained for this Stabler, this is where you let _me_ do _my_ job," he said nodding his head seeking confirmation.

Elliot nodded. He kept seeing the image of Olivia recoiling and slumping in his mind, _'Hold on_ _Liv...hold on,'_ he repeated like a mantra.

The radio on Goldie's belt broke the mounting tension as a voice filled the car, " 'Go' Team to Retriever, you copy? "

Goldie unclipped the radio, "This is Retriever, what's your status?"

"Team 1 located...three dead on stairwell, level **'6'**"

There was a pause as the gravity of the statement sunk in. The initial assault team had been intercepted by Connors with deadly consequences.

Elliot and Goldie exchanged worried looks.

"Who's missing?" Goldie asked anxiously.

"Brennan."

"Copy that," Goldie responded.

Elliot was still watching him, "What does that mean? Where is he?" he asked confused.

Goldie ignored him, "Does _anyone_ have a visual on _David Brennan_? Every team report in _now_!"

Elliot's mind was racing, _'Connors took out Team 1, Did he have Brennan? Why would he take an ESU Agent? Why hadn't Brennan reported in?' _he looked expectantly at Goldie, willing him to give him the answers.

They both listened as each team reported no visual on Brennan and floors 1 – 6 were secure.

Elliot looked once more at the floor number...**'6'**...he removed his gun from his left hip holster and released the safety. He watched as Goldie informed his teams that he was approaching **'7'** and to take _'the shot'_ if anyone had a clear visual on Connors.

Elliot and Goldie took up positions on either side of the elevator doors. As the car slowed and jolted to a stop they both nodded as the doors slid open....

* * *

_David Brennan_ watched Alex carefully as she entered the hallway in front of him, "Remember what I said," he warned.

Alex refused to acknowledge him and started walking towards the corner of the **'L'** shaped hallway. She noticed the black jacket and hood lying on the floor at the wall, hidden from view. _'Bastard,'_ she thought.

He stopped suddenly, "Wait," he instructed. He tilted his head to one side and winced, he was listening intently to something being said in his earpiece. With the injury to his right shoulder he struggled to move his upper body as freely as he normally would.

Alex reached into her briefcase, she felt the gun pressed into her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "I need to put my glasses away, I don't wear them outside, I've got a holder for them in here," she tapped the briefcase, "If I leave wearing them, someone will know something is wrong," she lied.

He nodded and removed the gun from her back. He was still listening to the conversations taking place between Tact Teams and Retriever.

Alex reached into her briefcase and felt her hands find what she was searching for, she slowly puled out the oblong object.

She closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath, turned and struck him across the face as hard as she could. The force of the blow causing his head to bounce to the side reflexively. Before he had a chance to react she drove the titanium name plate as forcefully as possible into his wounded shoulder.

He screamed in pain as blood gushed from his nose and his newly re-opened wound. He dropped the gun in his left hand, bent over reflexively and grabbed his bleeding shoulder.

Alex instantly grabbed his shoulders, raised a strong, lean thigh and rammed her knee as hard as she could between his legs. She stepped back quickly and watched as he fell backwards into a crumpled, wheezing heap.

She reached for the forgotten gun that was lying motionless on the tiled floor.

Just as she bent to pick it up a hand grabbed her wrist and threw her backwards, she dropped the name plate and felt nothing but air until she collided with the wall with an ominous thud. Pain flew up her back and she fought the waves of dizziness and nausea that were washing over her, _'Don't pass out,_ _don't pass out' _she repeated, willing herself to stay conscious.

He was inches from her face, blood pouring into his mouth, "That was clever Cabot, now I really _do_ look like I got away from a trained killer, _thank you_," he panted. He spat out some blood and took a cleansing breath, "Pull a stunt like that again... and I'll shoot you _myself_." he said through gritted teeth, eyes blazing with fury.

* * *

If you're a fan of Alex and Olivia fan fic and want a place to discuss faourite stories, past, present and future ideas or just want to chat about the show, swap pics etc why not join my yahoo group? - just goto Yahoo Grups and search **_vivalab_**

Let's get the globe gabbing!


	10. No Pain, No Gain

_10: No Pain, No Gain_

The elevator doors had just started to slide open on the 7th floor when a voice from Goldie's radio broke the taut silence.

"Retriever, this is Command, do you copy?"

Elliot placed and held a finger on the _'doors closed'_ button to prevent them sliding open any further as Goldie responded to his radio.

"Retriever copy, go ahead Command." Goldie said as the elevator doors closed.

"Movement on **'11'** Sir, _'the package'_ is in the hallway with ESU," the agent from the Command Post advised.

Elliot and Goldie stared at each other in disbelief.

The _'Go Team' _hadn't reported entering the floor. They hadn't even confirmed they had reached **'11'** yet.

Goldie's tone was tense as he spoke into the radio, " _'Go Team'_, what's your twenty? " he asked urgently.

"This is _'Go Team_', Retriever. Approaching **'11'**. No sign of Connors _or_ Brennan," the agent reported.

A confused Goldie continued to look at Elliot. "Command, what's _Yankee's_ twenty?" he asked, noticing the subtle shift in Stabler's stance.

Elliot held his breath.

"Yankee is still down Sir."

Elliot moved his finger from the _'doors closed'_ button to the still lit **'11'** on the floor selection panel. He tilted his head towards the doors, "If the _'Go Team'_ are approaching **'11'**, the _first_ Tact Team were compromised on **'6' **and there's _no_ sign of Connors," he shook his head," It _has_ to be Brennan with Cabot."

He nodded his head back to the illuminated button, "We gotta go up. You have Teams sweeping each floor, the mobile Command Post have a visual on _every_ floor, they don't see _anyone_ on **'7'**. Connors wouldn't be dumb enough to sit on the same floor all this time with ESU waiting downstairs" Elliot said calmly hoping that Goldie could see the logic in his statement.

Goldie considered everything Elliot had said and weighed up the options as he spoke to the Command Post, "Command, can you confirm it's _David Brennan_ with _'the package'_?'"

"I'm not sure Lieutenant, I'm pulling up his personnel file to compare images," the voice said hurriedly.

Goldie gripped the radio tighter in his hand, "Get me a _visual _confirmation NOW from someone who _doesn't_ need to look at a _goddamn_ file photo. Is _Thomson_ in there?" he barked impatiently.

There was a pause.

"Sir, this is Thomson. I just need a minute to get a clear visual...." the agent paused.

Elliot's frustration was increasing as precious seconds ticked by, _'C'mon, c'mon,' _his thoughts screamed as his mind flashed back to the grainy image of Olivia lying motionless on the 11th floor hallway.

The radio crackled into life.

"Confirmed. ESU _is_ Agent David Brennan," Agent Thomson yelled into the radio.

Elliot pressed the button for the 11th floor.

Goldie barked into his radio, " _'GO TEAM' _HOLD YOUR POSITION. REPEAT. HOLD YOUR POSITION. DO _NOT_ ENTER THE FLOOR. DO YOU COPY?" he instructed.

"Copy that." the _'Go Team'_ Leader confirmed.

"Command, what's happening on **'11'**?" Goldie demanded.

The agent in the mobile Command Post relayed every movement Alex and the ESU agent were making as they walked along the hallway towards the elevators.

As the elevator approached **'11'**, Elliot felt a tightening in his gut, instinct screaming at him, _'something's not right.' _

* * *

The constant throbbing in her head reminded her of her wild days as a student at Siena College, only this pain wasn't a hangover.

Olivia winced in pain.

She lay motionless on her left side trying to find the strength to get up, she tried to open her eyes but it was too much effort. She cautiously cracked one eye open and closed it quickly, the fluorescent lighting from the hallway blinding her.

A noise from somewhere behind her brought her back from the brink of slumber. She strained, trying to hear it again. After a few seconds, she heard a man's voice, hushed tones spoken in anger. She frowned in concentration and grimaced at the pain the action caused.

As her mind began to clear, her brain started to focus. Awareness flooded her senses as she remembered where she was and _why _she was on the floor, _'He shot me...son of a bitch...he shot me.'_ she swallowed a wave of nausea as she remembered the sickening _'crack'_ her head had made as it connected with the solid floor.

She sucked in a breath as she heard another voice. Her eyes flew open, oblivious to the harsh hallway lighting.

_'Alex...'_ her mind screamed in recognition.

She tried unsuccessfully to sit up.

The pain at the back of her head made her skull feel heavy, weighing her down like an anchor. She felt as though she was tethered to the floor. Her left arm was pinned beneath her. She needed to roll her body to the right to free the aching limb. She placed her right hand on the floor by her left side to provide the balance needed to propel her torso onto her back. She halted her movement as she felt a sticky, wetness underneath her fingers. She raised her hand and looked at the blood soaked palm and digits, she swallowed anxiously trying to suppress the rising panic coursing through her body.

She placed the bloody hand back on the floor, counted herself in, '_1...2...3', _sucked in a breath, preparing herself for the pain she knew would come and pushed herself over on to her back. She let out a muted groan as the bullet wound in her side made its painful presence known.

She lay quietly listening for any movement that would indicate she had been heard.

Nothing.

She let out the ragged breath she had been holding. Blood was rushing back through the veins of her newly freed left arm, causing more discomfort to her already aching body. She began to flex the fingers of the blood soaked limb in an attempt to speed up the healing process. She raised her right hand to her head, tilted forward slightly, sllowing her fingers to reach up and touch the back of her skull, she felt wetness matting her hair and knew it was blood.

_'Explains the need for sleep,'_ she mused, knowing she had an open head wound and a probable concussion. The fingers on her left hand began to feel like her own again and she moved them to the burning sensation in her left side, below her ribs. She cautiously pressed her thumb into the torn material of her favorite black shirt and felt the open wound in her side.

She gasped at the pain the gentle pressure had caused. She moved slightly to the right, sliding her thumb underneath her side. She winced at the pain but was relieved to feel an exit wound.

The bullet had gone through.

She blew out a breath taking inventory of her wounds and the limits they now placed on her mobility. She _needed_ to get to Alex, _needed_ to protect her. She moved both hands out in a sweeping motion trying to locate her weapon.

As her left hand retrieved the Glock from beside her left knee she heard an ominous _'thud'_ and a cry of pain.

_'Alex!'_


	11. Sacrifice

_11: Sacrifice_

As Alex rounded the corner of the **'L'** shaped corridor her mouth fell open and the air left her lungs, _'Oh my God!'_ her mind screamed.

The body of Detective Olivia Benson lay unmoving on the floor at the far end of the hallway, _'What is that?'_ she thought as she raised a hand to adjust the black glasses that adorned her face. She squinted in an effort to get a better look at the floor beside Olivia, her eyes riveted to the motionless figure, _'Oh no. Oh God, please no.'_

It was blood.

Olivia was lying in a pool of her _own_ blood.

She had to help Olivia, she _had_ to. She couldn't just walk our with this mad man and leave her. She couldn't. She wouldn't. _'Please don't be de-_' she refused to finish the morbid thought, the very idea too distressing. She picked up her pace and began to move with urgency, with purpose towards Olivia.

A restraining, bloody hand on her upper arm pulled her back slightly, "_Easy_ there Counselor, remember we're _'live' _on candid camera. _Yanke_e is down, my '_directive'_ is to secure your _safety _and escort you out the building," he gripped her tighter, "that _doesn't_ include breaking free from your _protective_ detail, even if there is a _dead_ cop on the floor." he snarled into her ear through a fake smile.

_'Dead,'_ echoed Alex, _'She can't be...not Liv.'_

Agent David Brennan, decorated member of ESU's Special Tactical and Weapons Team, was a rogue agent on an unstoppable mission.

He let go of Cabot's arm and tried to focus on what he had just heard in his ear piece. Goldie had ordered the _'Go Team'_ _not _to enter the floor, to _'Hold'_ their position. He mentally processed all comms he had listened to between the Lieutenant, the Command Post and the teams of agents that were by now, he guessed, outside on the stairwell.

He cast a look down the hallway to the fallen Detective lying on the floor, _'Such a shame Yankee, paramedics are right outside that door,' _he mused to himself.

He schooled his thoughts, turning his attention to the part he now had to play, _'Keep it cool Davy boy, you're almost out. Escort her to the SUV, get cleaned up, accept the accolades for surviving an attack from one of America's Most Wanted, show 'remorse' for my 'fallen' colleagues and cha-ching, pocket the cash. Easy money.' _he smiled.

No sooner had he thought that when his eyes caught movement on the illuminated red display of the elevator.

_'Showtime,'_ he thought.

They had almost reached Olivia. Brennan looked down to make sure she wasn't moving and then leaned into Alex, pressing his body against her back, "Don't think I won't," was all he said.

Alex tensed, remembering his earlier words, _"I'll put another bullet in Benson._"

She looked down tearfully at Olivia as they passed her lifeless body and made a decision. She watched the elevator intensely as they walked, wondering who was going to step out.

_'Connors,'_ she thought, _'can't be, he couldn't get into the building could he? No, this bastard is_ _taking me to a car. If it's not Connors, it mus-'_ she was cut off as the man behind her spoke.

"Retriever, this is Brennan," he paused, "Anyone, _anyone_ hear me?"

Alex was confused, he was obviously talking with ESU but she had no way of hearing the response.

"I've got '_the package._' Connors took out '_Team 1'_ on the stairs, the roof is compromised. Repeat the _roof_ is compromised. Heading to exit 4 via stairwell. Does _anyone_ copy?" he said convincingly as he released the talk button on the mic at his throat.

_'Ding'_

The familiar sound announcing the arrival of the elevator jolted Alex into action. She pushed backwards, colliding forcefully with Brennan. He stumbled.

She turned, threw her hands out, making sure to dig the thumb of her left hand into the bullet wound on his right shoulder and shoved him hard. He fell awkwardly into the door frame of an open office.

Alex ran to Olivia, skidded to her knees and leaned over her, "Liv...._Liv_, can you hear me?" She said as she frantically placed two fingers at the Detective's neck in search of a pulse.

She couldn't feel any, she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on feeling for any signs of life.

She thought she felt a beat, she felt it again. It was faint and weak but it was definitely there, she breathed out a silent, "_Thank you,"_ on a grateful breath.

She heard Brennan curse as he tried to steady himself. He was looking for his gun.

Alex had no fears for her own safety. If he shot her in the back at least she died trying to save the woman who had protected her so selflessly on so many occasions. She yanked off her suit jacket and lifted the bloody, brown haired head gently off the cold, hard floor and placed the makeshift pillow against where she thought the blood was coming from. She looked at the blood soaked left arm and visibly paled. She ran her hands over Olivia's upper body feeling for the bullet wound she knew she must have sustained to cause so much blood.

Her hands found the tear in the black fitted shirt. She freed the shirt from the confines of the Detective's trousers and ripped open the buttons to seek out the entry wound. She placed pressure with her right hand on the congealed, bloody mess she found on Olivia's left side and moved her left hand to quickly check for other injuries. She was relieved to find none.

Brennan got to his feet, raised the retrieved weapon in his left hand and aimed at the crouched figure of ADA Alexandra Cabot. "You bitch! You stupid, _stupid_ bitch!" he shouted.

"DROP IT!" bellowed Lieutenant Tom Goldie.

Brennan's head snapped towards the elevator, his gun remained aimed directly on the back of the ADA.

Elliot stepped out of the elevator and looked over to Alex. her back was angled away from him, but he could see she was leaning over Olivia protectively. He kept his gun trained on Brennan.

Goldie took a cautious step forward, "Brennan, what's going on here?" he asked as he lowered his weapon. Goldie took in the broken nose, the blood smears on his face and the dark, familiar stains that covered his right hand. He looked up his arm and noted the bleeding wound on his shoulder. Goldie was conscious of Elliot's position to his right, he stayed to the left in order for Stabler to take the shot if he had it. He bobbed his head at Brennan, prompting him for an answer.

Brennan kept the gun aimed at Alex's back as his eyes darted between the Lieutenant and the stranger beside him. "Who's _he?_" he demanded.

The NYPD Kevlar vest easily identified the stranger as a cop. He took in his height, build and tattoo on his right forearm, '_Marines,_' he thought as he recognized the symbol. He wasn't just a cop, he was ex military. Brennan played out every possible ending to his current scenario. None of them looked good. For anyone.

Goldie placed his weapon on the floor, a gesture of faith which he hoped Brennan would acknowledge. He motioned to the right with an open hand, "Elliot Stabler, Manhattan SVU," he declared.

"I _know_ he's a cop, but what's he doing _here?!_" Brennan asked impatiently.

Elliot realized that Brennan didn't know who he was as he had only communicated by cellphone with Olivia. They had never spoken on the radio.

He saw his chance and decided to answer for himself. He tilted his head towards the two women in the hallway, "The one on the floor covered in blood and probably bleeding to death is my partner, Olivia Benson and the woman trying to keep her alive," he swallowed at the gravity of his own words, "is the one you're _supposed_ to be protecting. She's our ADA," he finished.

Elliot was desperate to squeeze the trigger and take him down with a single head shot. He knew he could.

Brennan knew it too.

Elliot and Brennan stared at each other, eyes unblinking.

"If she doesn't get medical attention soon I don't think she'll make it," Alex said, breaking the tension. She turned to the trio behind her and looked at Brennan, "_You_ did this to her, _you_ have a chance to make it right. We're interested in Connors, _not_ you. You can walk away, you _saved_ me remember?" Alex was desperate and willing to try anything to get Olivia medical help. She gripped Olivia's right hand with her own, taking strength from the physical connection between them, willing her to hang on.

Brennan never looked at her. His eyes transfixed on Stabler. Goldie moved slightly in his peripheral vision.

"Put your weapon down Stabler. If you don't, I'll start shooting. Lieutenant here knows I'm a crack shot, believe me, I _will_ take _everyone_ down."

Goldie took another step closer, raising his hands in a calming motion.

Brennan also moved and stepped closer to Alex, raising his gun from her back to her head. There was less than two feet between them.

Elliot's heart was pounding as he moved his gaze to Brennan's left hand holding the gun.

"I might as well go out in style, " Brennan said as his finger on the trigger moved.

"WAIT!" Screamed Elliot as he placed his gun on the floor and raised his hands. "What Alex said is true, we're not interested in you, it's _Connors _we want. This.." he motioned with his hands, "..This is just a misunderstanding in the heat of the moment._ I've_ been there, we've _all_ been there. Brennan, you don't have to do this," he pleaded.

Brennan looked between Elliot and Goldie and turned his head slightly to look at the women on his left. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "But I do."

**BANG**


	12. Calm Before The Storm

_12: Calm Before The Storm_

Alexandra Cabot lay heavily on top of the body of Detective Olivia Benson.

She slowly pulled back and looked into Olivia's closed eyes, she turned her head to look at Brennan's limp body lying awkwardly on the floor. Goldie was applying pressure to the bullet wound at the rogue ESU agents' gurgling throat but it was obvious he was bleeding out.

Elliot opened the fire door, the _'Go Team' _entered but it was the paramedics he needed. He shouted at them to enter but an ESU agent stopped them.

"Nobody goes in there until it's clear," instructed the agent towards the two paramedics.

Elliot grabbed him by the shoulder straps of his Kevlar vest and shoved him against the door, "Trust me pal, the floor's clear. My partner's in there, she needs medical attention and she's getting it," he said forcefully, feeling hands at his back trying to pull him away. Elliot released his grip and motioned for the paramedics to enter.

Two men looked to the flustered agent for permission and raced past Elliot after receiving a vigorous nod.

* * *

Olivia was tired, the last thing she had remembered was hearing a _thud_ and then Alex crying out in pain. She had managed to find her gun but the effort to stay awake had been too much and she had succumbed to slumber. She had dreamed of warm hands on her neck, on her bare stomach and Alex's voice talking to her in hushed, soothing whispers. She had felt herself floating between sleep and wakefulness, struggling through the fog to find clarity and form conscious thoughts.

Her eyes had flown open as a booming voice bellowed, _"DROP IT."_

The voice didn't match the sight that met her. The beautiful, but concerned face of Alex Cabot was an image her tired eyes wouldn't soon forget. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. she could feel the pressure that Alex was placing on the bullet wound in her side. It felt odd, yet strangely comforting to have Alex's hands on her exposed flesh. Alex was too focused on tending her wound to notice she was conscious.

Olivia moved her blood stained left hand the short distance to reach underneath her thigh, Alex spotted the movement and instantly looked at her face. Olivia had smiled weakly and motioned with her eyes for Alex to move to give her an unobstructed view of the hallway. Alex had moved slightly to the right, as discretely as possible whilst still protecting Olivia's body with her own.

Olivia took in the position of Brennan and the angle of his outstretched arm, it didn't look good. She brought her eyes back to Alex and looked down to her left, Alex followed her eyes and saw the gun poking out from beneath her upper thigh. A look of confusion crossed the beautiful blond's face and Olivia realized she probably thought she meant for _her _to take it. Olivia waggled her fingers again, understanding flashed on the face of the ADA as she moved the weapon silently into Olivia's down turned hand.

As the gun settled into the unfamiliar grip of Olivia's left hand, Alex gently brushed her finger tips over the back of her wrist and looked deeply into Olivia's dark, dilated eyes.

Olivia smiled reassuringly at her as she closed her eyes, listening intently to the conversation taking place over her head. She knew there was no mistaking the intention in Elliot's tone. The tense silence that followed only confirmed what she already knew, her partner was about to shoot.

She had worked with him long enough to know he would do anything to protect her, even if that meant endangering his own life.

Her mind flashed back to a dimly lit warehouse and a deranged psychopath who had murdered his own child and slit Olivia's throat. She remembered how _Victor Gitano_ pressed the gun barrel tightly against her partner's head, no more than 8 feet away from her and Elliot telling her it was,_"Okay,"_ to take the shot. She hadn't needed to, an _ESU_ marksman had taken _Gitano _down with a single bullet.

She almost choked at the irony.

The events of that day had caused them both to re-evaluate their partnership, Olivia had been so sunned that Elliot had _expected _her to take the shot that she had gone to Cragen and asked for a new partner.

She shook off the painful memories and focused on what she needed to do, she only had one shot at this and she knew it.

She continued to listen as Alex stalled for time in an effort to diffuse the tension by reminding everyone Olivia needed medical attention. All she could focus on was the roaring sound of blood in her ears as her heart began to beat faster. She tightened the hold she had on her weapon, thankful the safety was still of

She heard Brennan move closer and say, _"I might as well go out in style,"_ and knew he was going to shoot Alex. She swallowed the bile in her throat at the thought. She heard Elliot cry out in surrender and the unmistakeable sound of his gun being placed on the floor.

As Brennan started to speak she instantly pushed Alex backwards, simultaneously sliding her hand through the exposed gap between their bodies, adjusting her aim and squeezing the trigger.

Brennan recoiled backwards, landing heavily on the floor.

Alex collapsed unharmed onto her body in relief.

She surrendered to the blackness as her body strained with pain as a result of the exertion, she felt the Glock slip from her hand.

Elliot's voice shouting at someone down the hallway pulled her back from the brink of sleep. She savored the feeling of an _alive_ Alex Cabot crushing her, despite the discomfort it caused.

"If all you wanted was to cop a feel Cabot, all you had to do was ask," she rasped out.

Alex immediately sat back, relief flooding her features. She grasped Olivia's hands and held them tightly in her own as they both looked over at the dead body on the floor.

"Lucky shot?, " quipped Alex.

Olivia looked cockily at her and smiled, "Ambidextrous,_ remember?_"

Alex laughed and the smile that broke out on her face was all the medicine Olivia needed. Unfortunately, two paramedics had other ideas as they moved Alex aside and began checking her wounds.

Goldie had tried to get information from Brennan as he lay drowning in his own blood but it was too late. He was on his radio talking to the Command Post barking orders for a full history of Brennan's whereabouts over the last 24 hours.

Elliot stood with a comforting arm around Alex as he watched the paramedics load his partner onto a mobile gurney. He smiled at Olivia as she cast a tired gaze in his direction. He squeezed the ADA's shoulder gently and whispered, "Be right back," into her ear.

He moved cautiously to Olivia and stood looking down at her, eyes blinking rapidly in an effort to contain his emotions. Olivia watched him and knew he was struggling for control. She reached for his hand clasping it firmly and brought their joined hands to her chest, reassuring him she was okay. He swallowed and looked away. She tugged his hand, refusing to let him avoid this.

"I would've done the same," she said quietly.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a gentle shake of her throbbing head, "No. You were trying to protect us, you had_ no_ option El. You _had_ to lower your gun," she paused, "I've been there, _remember?"_

He thought back to _Gitano_ and all that followed. He nodded his head in acceptance, "Just promise me you'll behave for these guys," he said, releasing her hand as he motioned to the patiently waiting paramedics.

She rolled her eyes, "They could just patch me up here. It's a clean bullet wound, that should only need a few stitches and my head feels fine, " she lied, as the constant drumming in her head began pounding out another new beat.

Alex listened to the exchange between them and moved closer. She ran a gentle hand across Olivia's sweaty brow, brushing hair away form her face, "Please Liv," she said quietly.

Olivia smiled at her for a long moment, drowning in the depths of her bright blue eyes that glittered behind the dark frames, "Okay."

Elliot looked curiously between his partner and his ADA and frowned. Olivia never gave in that easily, especially when hospitals were involved. He noted the intimate way Alex was caressing Olivia's head and the look his partner was giving her in return. His observations were interrupted by one of the paramedics saying they were ready t go.

Elliot stepped aside and touched Alex's arm motioning for her to do the same. The ADA turned to him, "I'm going with her to the hospital."

Elliot smiled, "We _both_ are, but they can't move her if you're holding her head," he deadpanned.

Relief flooded Alex, she had expected a lecture from Elliot about her safety, the fact that Connors was still out there and that she was still a target. She smiled gratefully at him.

They passed an anxious Lieutenant Goldie as they headed for the elevators. He advised them ESU would escort them to Mercy-General, a four man team was already in position on the ground floor waiting for them. Elliot simply nodded at him wondering how he felt knowing one of his own had _'gone rogue.'_

The elevator ride down was quiet and cramped. The gurney carrying Olivia's damaged body took up most of the space, the paramedics stood either side while Alex held Olivia's hand gently. Elliot stood beside her and took in his partner's injuries. They had cleaned and bandaged her open head wound, the bullet had gone straight through her side and they had placed compresses on both entrance and exit wounds. He had blushed at the expanse of skin on display but was secretly impressed at her toned abs.

The doors opened on the Ground floor where an ESU agent was waiting for them to exit.

Elliot looked at him suspiciously, "What's your name?" he asked, as his hand reached for his holstered gun.

The agent looked at him, "Luker, Sir. Lieutenant Goldie instructed me to escort you to Mercy-General, four man protective detail, " he said, pointing to three armed ESU agents to his left.

Elliot wanted to believe him but he wasn't taking any chances. He pointed to the entrance of the building, "You lead, we'll follow," he instructed as he kept his hand firmly on his weapon.

* * *

Olivia was loaded safely into the back of the emergency vehicle under he watchful eyes of four ESU agents. Alex moved to step in to the vehicle but was stopped by Agent Luker, "I'm sorry Ma'am, you'll have to come with us," he said apologetically.

"I'm going with Detective Benson. It's not up for discussion," she stated emphatically.

Elliot glared at Luker and then turned to Alex, "You can ride with me. Connors is still looking for you, we've seen what he's willing to do," he paused, "You don't want to put Liv in any more danger, do you?" he was trying to appeal to her rational side.

She considered what he had said and looked at Olivia lying on the gurney, she turned to him, "I'm not leaving her Elliot. I'll meet you there," she said and climbed inside.

Elliot and Luker shared a troubled look. "You'll escort them to Mercy?" confirmed Eliot.

Luker nodded his head, "Two cars. One in front and one behind," confirmed the agent.

"I'll meet you there," said Elliot as he watched the convoy move out. He turned and started running in the direction of his car. He had only taken a few long strides when the blast from a deafening explosion knocked him to the ground.


	13. In Sickness and in Hell

_13: In Sickness and in Hell_

Olivia lay restlessly on her back, the hole in her side frustrating her more than the actual physical pain it induced. The throbbing in her head had subsided and the fogginess had begun to fade. After everything she had gone through in the last few hours, she was stunned that it was still light outside. She felt as though she hadn't stopped for days. She heard Alex's raised voice in defiance outside and lifted her head to look out the open doors of the ambulance. She snorted at the familiar, _'I'm not_ _backing down.' _pose frequently favored by the ADA.

_'Poor El,'_ she mused as she listened to Alex _insist _on accompanying her to the hospital.

She smiled at memories of _heated discussions _over cases, over suspects, over warrants, _over dinner_. She thought about lingering looks, stolen glances, accidental touches and the feelings she struggled to suppress the night Alex went into Witness Protection. She had regretted not having the courage to tell her how much she cared for her. She had deliberately blocked out the intimidating presence of the hovering Agent Hammond and stepped into Alex's personal space to ask, "_How long?"_ Alex had somberly shrugged and swallowed hard. Olivia had seen the pain in her eyes and the unspoken regret at what could have been and what might never be.

She thought about how Alex must have felt when she came out of WPP. How Alex had called her, tried looking for her only to be told she was gone. She felt a deep ache in her chest at the lost time that would never be recovered. If they hadn't been pushed together in this current _mess_, they would still be oblivious to each others feelings.

_'Everything happens for a reason,'_ she thought as she watched the rumpled, blood stained figure climb up the two steps, sit down and sigh wearily on the small bench adjacent to the gurney.

Olivia tilted her head to the left to get a better view. She watched as Alex removed her glasses, rubbed her eyes then brushed the same hand through her long blonde hair before re-settling the frames on her face. She smiled as Alex attempted to smooth out her creased and dirty slacks.

Once Alex was settled she looked over at Olivia, puzzled at the smile gracing her features, "What are _you _smiling at?"

"You."

"Me?" she asked in confusion as she leaned a little closer.

"You." Olivia's smile morphed smoothly into a familiar lop sided grin.

"Well, y_ou, _owe me a new suit and blouse Detective," she teased, indicating the once creamy white silk blouse now stained with patches of dark red.

Olivia took in the figure beside her, she indicated for Alex to come even closer with a subtle shift of her head. Alex leaned directly over Olivia. She placed one hand on her left shoulder and the other on the rail of the gurney on the other side. The move brought them face to face, inches apart.

"_And new underwear,"_ whispered Olivia.

Alex frowned at her in confusion until she noticed the, not so subtle glance cast down her open blouse. She followed the heated gaze downwards. Three buttons undone on her blouse exposed her silk camisole which was clearly saturated with Olivia's blood. Alex was aware Olivia had a clear view down the gap in her cami and blushed hard as realization set in. She leaned in further and watched Olivia's face start to flush. She moved her hand from the gurney rail and brought it up to rest against Olivia's face, she placed her other hand on the opposite cheek and cupped Olivia's face gently. She absorbed the warmth and refused to break the eye contact.

"We have a lot to talk about," she whispered softly, her eyes moving to the full lips of the Detective. She subconsciously licked her lower lip, leaving her mouth glistening and inviting.

Olivia had never seen anything so erotic in her entire life. She felt her heart begin to race and warmth spread throughout her battered body. The hands on her face moved slightly to gently caress the hyper sensitive flesh below her ears. The sensation was electrifyingly intimate. She stole another glance down the front of her blouse and closed her eyes in an effort to control her soaring libido.

Warm lips covered her own.

A gentle pressure, tentative at first as they gently brushed against each other in small lingering kisses until Olivia could stand it no more. She lifted her right hand to the base of Alex's neck. She pulled her in, parting the lips that enveloped her own and deepened the kiss. Alex moaned into Olivia's mouth and felt herself sag into the warm body beneath her.

At the sound of a throat clearing Alex pulled back slightly, she waited a few seconds before she opened her eyes wanting to fully savor the moment and her new favorite flavor, Olivia Benson.

Olivia watched her as she pulled away and sat back on the bench. She wished for Connors to be caught so that they could have another... '_talk'...without_ an audience.

The paramedic smiled shyly as he handed Alex her long forgotten briefcase and placed a Kevlar Vest beside her on the bench. She looked at him questioningly.

"One of the '_men in black'_ asked me to give you this," he said indicating the briefcase. He pointed to the Kevlar, "and the Detective _told_ me not to move until you agreed to put this on."

She shook her head as he leaned past her to the small door that led to the drivers cab and rapped lightly twice, indicating for them to move. He checked the temporary dressings that had been applied to Olivia and moved back to replensih his the supply station.

Alex leaned forward and lifted Olivia's bloody left hand, carefully examining each finger. After a few seconds she spoke softly, "This one's my favourite," lifting Olivia's index finger, after much scrutiny of each digit.

Olivia frowned in confusion, "Why?" she aske quietly.

"Because this_ trigger_ finger saved my life, " she whispered as she kissed the tip before moving her lips and placing an open mouthed kiss on her palm.

Olivia groaned at the sensations the act induced causing the paramedic to turn around.

"Are you in pain Detective?" he asked with concern.

She shot Alex a glare as she released her hand, "No, just moved the wrong way," she lied, hoping he believed her.

He moved over and checked her pulse, "Your heart rate is elevated, do you feel faint?"

Olivia blushed furiously, growling out an embarrassed, "No!"

Alex busied herself with her briefcase, ignoring the murderous glares being cast her way, _'Cabot 2_ _Benson 0'_ she smirked.

The vehicle began to slow down, Alex nervously looked at Olivia, trying not to panic. The paramedic sensed this and explained it was probably traffic lights.

"We've _only_ just started moving, there aren't any traffic lights at the plaza," replied an increasingly worried Alex.

As they rolled to a gentle stop, an explosion in front lifted the ambulance into the air, propelling it backwards. It landed heavily, bouncing from side to side, threatening to topple over. After a few seconds it stopped.

Olivia was catapulted from her gurney and landed heavily on the floor beside a shaken Alex.

The paramedic had struck the supply shelves and was bleeding profusely from a deep laceration in his forehead. Olivia shakily got to her feet buttoning the bottom half of her shirt and touched the shoulder of the wounded man asking if he was okay. He looked at her and nodded his head affirmatively.

"Put the vest on, " she instructed Alex.

Alex grabbed the vest and fastened it, she looked expectantly at Olivia.

"What about Peter?" asked the paramedic, referring to his partner driving the ambulance.

Olivia carefully opened the cabin door and flinched at the sight of the driver lying dead across the front seat. His head had fatally struck the wheel and the back wall of the cabin. Olivia noted the sickening angle his head lay at and knew his neck was broken. She looked out the windscreen at the carnage before her.

A chunk of twisted metal that was clearly once a black SUV was upturned on the road up ahead. Its two remaining wheels spinning in mid air. Three more vehicles were haphazardly strewn across the road.

Two armed figures in black with masks were running towards the SUV.

Without turning Olivia spoke, "We need to get out of here..." she paused as the two men stopped at the SUV and opened fire.


	14. Game On

_14: Game On_

Alex frantically removed files form her briefcase and looked to the bleeding paramedic, _"Her_ injuries, give me what I need to keep her alive," she knew it was overly dramatic but she could tell by Olivia's unblinking stare and the sound of gunfire that they wouldn't be going to a hospital anytime soon.

He started throwing medical supplies into her briefcase.

Olivia watched as the men checked inside the upturned SUV, she turned away and pointed to the rear door. She spoke to the paramedic, "I'm going to open that door and we're going to run for the nearest cover we can find okay?"

He nodded, too frightened to speak. Olivia squeezed past them both, "I'm gonna have a look and then we're gonna go. Alex?" she said motioning for her to join her at the doors.

Alex draped the briefcase over her head, settling it across the Kevlar. She wanted to be able to run freely without it hampering her efforts. She moved in behind Olivia and brushed her hand against Olivia's wounded side, "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. She felt Olivia flinch reflexively at the pain the gentle contact caused.

"I will be. Once I've dealt with this_ prick_, " she stated matter of factly and opened the door carefully.

Olivia looked out the open door and saw a black SUV up ahead to her right. It was sitting upright apparently undamaged, she judged the distance at around 30 yards and decided that would provide their cover. Alex saw the direction she was looking in, "Luker told Elliot there were two teams, one in front and one in back. That's one of ours, " she said.

"Good, cos I need a real gun, " replied Olivia. As per procedure in an officer involved shooting, her weapon had been taken from her as evidence. Once the ballistics were checked and everything entered into evidence she would get her Glock back. She turned to Alex, "Lift up my right trouser leg."

"Liv, this is hardl-"

Olivia cut her off, "My ankle holster is at the top of my boot, my _Jetfire's_ in there," she explained, referring to her Beretta 950 pistol.

Alex bent and lifted the material, exposing the securely fitted ankle holster and snub nosed gun. As she lowered the material she stroked the smooth flesh tenderly.

Olivia smiled at her and took the weapon, she checked the chamber, _'9 bullets,' _she thought and stepped down gingerly trying her best to ignore the pulling sensation of the tape on her wounds. She scanned the area around them and motioned for Alex to come out. Alex waited beside Olivia for the paramedic to exit.

"We're going to run directly to the black SUV, try to stay within the line of sight of the ambulance, it'll give us some cover," she instructed.

The paramedic nodded his head emphatically, the vigorous motion causing the blood at his forehead to splash onto his shirt.

* * *

Elliot shook his head to clear the ringing from his ears. He got to his knees testing his balance and pushed himself off the ground. He stood and turned, saw the smoke from up ahead and started running. As he raced across the plaza he saw the familiar sight of his Captain talking with Lieutenant Goldie. He ignored them and picked up his pace, at the sound of his name being bellowed above the ruckus he stopped.

He ran over to the two men, "They're just up ahead, we need to get them," he said urgently.

Cragen held out an 8" x 10" crystal clear photograph, "Sean Connors, taken two days ago at the Mexican border."

Elliot was confused, the last clear image they'd received was from June 2007, the Feds hadn't been able to get a clear image of Connors from the satellite footage.

Cragen saw the look that crossed Elliot's face, "Just came in, Feds have a task force investigating a Colombian drugs cartel that has recently expressed an unhealthy interest in the Middle Eastern arms trade. Mr Connors has apparently been their adviser, " clarified the Captain.

Eliot had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Who sent it?" queried Elliot.

Cragen glanced down at his feet briefly and then looked at Elliot, "Agent Dean Porter."

Elliot clenched his jaw tightly at the mention of the FBI Agents name.

"We've sent the image to Olivia and Alex's cellphones and tried calling them both. Both phones are ringing out, probably dead, " he cringed at his own thoughtless choice of words. "I know things didn't end well the last time we worked wit-"

Elliot cut him off, "We didn't _work_ with him, he _used_ us, he was an accessory in a double homicide and walked away," he spat out. He turned and was about to start running in the direction of the ambulance when Cragen ordered him to stop.

"Goldie's in charge here Elliot," he said more for the benefit of the listening Tact Team Leader than his own Detective, "he's lost contact with the protective detail round there," he nodded his head in the direction of the smoke, "and a Tact Team is on approach," he advised.

Elliot looked over at Goldie, "Then one more won't hurt, will it," he stated and ran off.

* * *

Olivia watched as two men in black exited the SUV, weapons drawn. She kept her eyes fixed on them as they started moving towards the ambulance. "You're _sure_ these are good guys?" she said as lightheartedly a she could muster.

Alex paused, "I hope so, their guns are bigger than yours," she commented as she took in the deadly assault weapons aimed in their direction.

"_Size_ isn't everything Counselor," deadpanned Olivia.

The paramedic beside them was breathing heavily and muttering something unintelligible over and over again. He wrung his hands together and kept looking at the men in black with guns, "We're gonna die, oh my God, we're gonna die, they're gonna kill us, " he puffed out.

Alex touched his arm in an attempt to ground him, "They're the good guys, trust me," she said, hoping to calm him down.

The paramedic looked at her and blew out a breath, "Okay, _they're_ the good guys, " he repeated in an effort to convince himself. Alex patted his arm and removed her hand.

Gunfire exploded around them, the two men approaching were firing at something behind the ambulance in rapid bursts.

"NOW!" shouted Olivia as she pushed Alex in front of her to shield her from the rear. They started running towards the SUV, Olivia watched in horror as the paramedic ran to his left, "Right, I said right!" she shouted to him but it was too late. Se watched as a hail of bullets landed squarely on his back and his body crumpled to the ground. _'Shit',_ her mind screamed as she urged Alex on faster, every stride was ripping her side open and she could feel the medical tape loosening.

Shots fired around them, each passing bullet getting closer. The two agents had repositioned themselves on either side of an abandoned car and were shouting something at the fast approaching Olivia and Alex. The agent up ahead on her right side was firing with one hand and pointing frantically with his other. Olivia looked behind her, never slowing her pace.

A black SUV was weaving through the chaos and heading straight towards them.

She heard the scrape of metal as the SUV squeezed past the ambulance, accelerated, swerved in front of them and screeched to a halt, rear door flying open.

Alex stopped abruptly causing Olivia to collide with her, Olivia's momentum causing them both to fall to the ground in front of the open door.

"Get in!" a man's voice ordered.


	15. A Matter of Trust

_15: A Matter of Trust_

Olivia readjusted her position to cover Alex, providing as much protection as her body would allow. She raised her right hand into the SUV, her aim directly pointing at the unseen driver's head.

"Olivia, get in."

"_Porter?"_ asked a confused Olivia.

"You can thank me later, just get in before you get us all killed," Agent Dean Porter drolly instructed.

Olivia got to her knees, no easy task considering the discomfort she was in and helped Alex to crawl into the back of the vehicle, keeping as low as possible. She instructed Alex to keep her head down and covered the ADA's upper body with her own as Porter thew the car in gear and sped off.

The two masked gunmen opened fire as the SUV approached them, Porter headed straight for one of the masked men and gunned the engine. The man stood his ground firing a constant burst at the SUV but nothing seemed to penetrate the car's exterior. He flung himself to his right, the car clipping his side mid motion and he howled in pain before landing on the ground.

The other gunman ran over to him, firing his gun in the direction of the Tact Team agents who were fast approaching. "How bad are you hurt?" he demanded.

"Broke my leg and some ribs I think, help us up Sean," asked the man with an Irish lilt to his voice.

Connors looked down at the man then at the advancing agents, "Sorry Cousin."

Patrick Connors pulled off his woolen mask to look his Cousin straight in the eyes, "You can't leave me Sean, we're _family_ for Christ's sake,"he pleaded.

"Which is why you know I have to do _this," _reasoned Connors as he spun his hand with the weapon and fired. He heard the _thud_ as his cousin's body fell fully onto the ground. He stole a glance at the agents, turned and ran in the direction of his vehicle, weaving his way in and out of cars for cover.

The two agents reached Patrick Connors, kicked his weapon out of range and checked for a pulse. The blood from the bullet hole in his head flowed freely, Agent Luker radioed for medical support. As he finished he was joined by the response team and a familiar figure, "Detective Stabler."

Elliot nodded his head at the ESU agent in response then looked at the bleeding gunman on the ground, "Who's he?" he panted, "It isn't Connors," he stated, as he bent down for a closer look at his face.

"No idea, but _we _didn't take him down," he paused at the look n Elliot's face, "his partner did."

Elliot's eyes widened, "Connors?" he asked.

Luker shrugged, "Who else would take him out. Somebody sure as Hell didn't want him talking to anyone."

"What about Benson and Cabot?" he asked having noted the open doors revealing an empty ambulance as he had raced past. "The black SUV that sped off, is that one of yours?" he asked hopefully. He had turned the corner in time to see the vehicle swerve, stop and drive off at high speed.

Luker pointed to the mangled SUV in front of him, "No Detective. _That_ was one of ours." he said somberly.

"Then _who's_ in the black SUV?"

Luker looked him straight in the eye, "I have no idea."

* * *

The back of the SUV was quiet as Olivia held Alex down protectively. Her mind was racing, '_Porter? Dean Porter? That son of a bitch,_' she thought. The last case hey had worked together had been an emotional roller coaster for the Detective.

She had trusted Porter, she had no reason not to. She had known him for three years, he'd been her handler when she was deep cover with the Eco Activists and he'd gotten federal charges against her dropped for aiding her fugitive half brother, Simon. On their last case together he had covered up a double homicide and made it look like a sex crime, bugged their phones and tampered with evidence and walked away.

He had also saved her life as Manuel Rojaz held a gun to her head.

After a few minutes, Olivia raised her head, "What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"I'd have thought that was obvious, even for you Olivia," he replied, his tone even.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her suspicions growing. After everything that she had discovered about him she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Porter glanced in the rear view mirror and looked at her, "I'll tell you when we get there," he held her gaze before turning back to the road.

Olivia brought her _Jetfire _pistol up and pressed it against Porter's temple. Alex sat up and watched in confusion, she had no idea who this man was but apparently, Olivia did _not_ trust him.

"You would shoot me Olivia, after everything we've been through together?" he asked without turning.

"_Especially_ after everything we've been through," she said without missing a beat.

"Jesus Christ Benson, I just hauled your ass form another fire and you wanna play a game of trust?" he said angrily. When she didn't respond or move the pistol he spoke again, "I'm taking you and Cabot somewhere safe. _Satisfied?_" he demanded.

Olivia removed the pistol from his head and sat back before speaking, "Why didn't you take us back to the ESU Command Post? Why haven't you contacted anyone with our location, " she asked.

"Olivia, I know we've had some rough times recently but trust me, if you want to keep _her_ alive," he took a hand off the wheel to point his thumb backwards to Alex, "you'll just shut up for once and let me concentrate on driving," he barked. He was disappointed with himself for letting Olivia Benson, once again, rattle his usually cool demeanor.

Alarm bells were ringing that he didn't want to contact ESU and she opted for another approach, "I need to call the Captain, let him know we're okay and on the move."

Porter didn't respond.

"Porter, if you don't make contact with ESU or my Captain, I swear to God I'll put a bullet in you," she said with no hint of humor.

Alex felt the icy tension in the car drop another 10 degrees and felt compelled to intervene. "Agent Porter, you have no idea what happened in the DA's building, it's essential we update ESU with our status and location," she paused as she decided to go for broke, "Detective Benson was shot and is currently bleeding all over the back seat, she also has a serious concussion which is making her more..." she paused looking for the right word... "_direct_ than usual." She looked sideways at Olivia, who was staring at her mouthing the word _'direct'_ at her.

Porter glanced back briefly at Alex, "Miss Cabot, I'm sorry we've not been formally introduced but believe me, my only concern here is to get you _both _to safety. Someone at ESU is feeding intel back to Conn-"

"Yeah, David Brennan. We know already, he's dead," Olivia interrupted.

Porter nodded his head, "Someone _other_ than Brennan has been relaying all communications to Connors. We're trying to figure out who it is but until then we need to stay off the airwaves," he paused, "How badly are you hurt?" he said, softening hi stone.

"On a scale of what?"Olivia replied curtly, ignoring the quesiton. If he wasn't on their side she didn't want him knowing she had a gaping bullet wund in her side. "At least let me call my partner," she reasoned.

Porter reached into his pocket and held his cellphone behind his head. Olivia took it and pressed familiar numbers urgently, it rang twice before being answered, "Elliot? It's Liv. Don't say anything, can you move to where nobody can overhear you?" she said hurriedly into the phone.

"Yeah _Kathy_, hold on a sec," he said as he covered the mouthpiece and turned to Cragen and Goldie, I'll just be a minute," he informed them and walked away to a quiet spot on the busy plaza.

"Jesus Liv, what's with the cloak and dagger routine? Where are you? Are you okay? Is Alex okay?" he asked relief washing over him at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, we're okay. We hitched a ride with a Fed, you might know him; tall, dark and duplicitous, " she said meeting Porter's glare in the mirror.

_"Porter?"_

"How d'you guess?" she asked, not surprised he knew who she was alluding to.

"He sent the Cap'n a picture of Connors taken 2 days ago at the Mexican border, he's gun running for the Colombians _apparently_. Connors shot his partner, he's alive but only just. He put a bullet in his head Liv. We're running his prints through AFIS, maybe we'll get lucky," Elliot said optimistically.

Olivia listened intently as Elliot brought her up to speed and then informed him that someone other than Brennan was feeding Connors vital information. "We're heading to a safe house, somewhere Upstate, I'll contact you once we get there," she said as they passed a sign marked _Albany._

"Okay, I'll let the Cap'n know what's happening and keep it on the down-low. Stay in touch Liv, be safe," he finished.

Olivia ended the call and handed the phone back to Porter. She turned to Alex, "You okay?" she asked gently.

Alex smiled and nodded her head. She reached discretely for Olivia's hand, craving the physical contact. They intertwined their fingers and took strength from the comforting connection.

Porter broke the moment, "We'll be on the road for another couple of hours, you might wanna get some rest, it's getting dark out," he advised.

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand, "You get some rest, I'll keep watch, " she said.

"How about _you_ get some rest and I'll keep watch?" replied Alex. She was intrigued at the apparent connection Olivia and Porter had, there was a history there, a _personal _history and it made her feel uneasy, _'and jealous,'_ she thought.

* * *

Elliot interrupted the conversation between Captain Cragen and Lieutenant Goldie , informing his Captain he had to speak to him privately regarding an urgent family matter. Cragen looked at Elliot, knew instantly it was a ruse and followed him out of earshot of the ESU Leader. Goldie watched them intently as they walked away.

Elliot quickly shared the details of the phone conversation with Captain Cragen.

Cragen absorbed everything Elliot told him, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked directly at the Detective, "Then we have a problem."

Elliot looked blankly at him.

"FBI satellite imaging got a hit on Connors this morning, on a becnh at Riverside Park....he was sitting next to Agent Porter."


	16. If It Walks Like a Duck

_16: If it Walks Like a Duck_

"_What?!"_ Elliot snapped. He wanted to shout but was aware of the approaching form of Lieutenant Goldie. He spoke hurriedly, "Cap'n, I think we can trust Goldie, I was with him all afternoon, he's _by the book,_ he was pissed that someone in his unit went rogue. We tell him there's another one, he'll find them." Elliot said confidently.

Captain Cragen nodded his head, "I hope you're right Elliot, for Olivia _and _Alex's sake," he said and turned to face the questioning stare of the Tactical Team Leader.

"Something I should know?" Goldie asked.

Elliot spent a few minutes relaying the conversation he'd had with Olivia. When he reached the part about _another_ rogue agent in Goldie's team, he braced himself for his reaction. Cragen took up the conversation when Elliot finished, telling him they needed to find their _'mole'_. Goldie was silent the whole time but Elliot could see the muscles in his thick neck straining.

Goldie listened to both men and took a deep breath before speaking. "Did it occur to _either _of you _Porter_ is telling Benson this to cover for _himself_?" he asked calmly. "What do we know? A hit is issued on ADA Cabot. Two men are apprehended, the third is identified as _Sean Connors, _know 'gun for hire'. Cabot is held captive by David Brennan, a rogue agent on_ my_ team, Benson kills him. En route to hospital the convoy is attacked, Benson and Cabot disappear in an unidentified black SUV. _Porter_ conveniently sends a photo of Connors taken _two _days ago, when FBI reported they couldn't get a clear image from satellite pictures." He paused to let what he was saying sink in. "We then receive priority intel, images of _Porter and_ _Connors _together at Riverside Park _this _morning. Porter misses his 13:00 flight from JFK to Mexico City and fails to report his location to his SAC. He signs out an assault vehicle from the Bureau's compound at 15:00," he stopped and turned to Cragen, "D'you see where I'm going with this?" he finished, raising his eyebrows.

Nobody commented then Goldie spoke again, "Your partner, " he motioned to Elliot, "said _Porter_ was raking them Upstate. Why would he move them out of the City, with plenty of safe houses and protective detail available within a 30 mile radius? Why would he drive them somewhere remote, with no back up? Why would he fail to report his location?... There_ is_ no other _'mole'_ in my Unit, _Porter_ just wants us to think that."

There was no mistaking the matching looks of panic that crossed Cragen and Elliot 's faces, despite the rapidly descending dusk.

* * *

They had been driving for about an hour.

Alex had her head on Olivia's shoulder and was dozing lightly. Olivia had reluctantly resisted the urge to wrap her arm around Alex's shoulder, opting for the more discrete gesture of holding her hand. She had her eyes closed but wasn't sleeping, she had been taking note of road signs as they whizzed past. She didn't know what to make of Porter, her cop brain was confused that he had been hesitant to make contact with _anyone_ and confirm their status. His reasoning was plausible but not without question. Porter's cellphone ringing broke her form her thoughts as she focused on what he was saying.

"Yes?" Porter answered in greeting.

A pause followed, then Porter spoke again, lowering his tone, "That's unfortunate," he paused, listening to the response, "I had _nothing_ to do with that, how could I?"

Olivia's senses were instantly alerted as she tried to work out who Porter was talking to. His informal greeting indicated that it wasn't Bureau on the other end of the phone. _'If it's not the Bureau, then who?_' She thought worriedly. She felt Alex stir beside her and remove her head.

"No. _You_ listen to me. This is the only way, I'll be in touch when we get there, we're 40 minutes out," he finished and closed the phone.

Olivia leaned between the seats dividing the front and rear of the car, "Who was that?" she demanded.

Alex straightened out the kinks in her back and rubbed her neck to restore circulation. The pillow of Olivia's shoulder had been comfortable despite the awkward angle.

Porter glanced behind him briefly , then back to the quiet road ahead of him, "My SAC. Wanted me to take you both to another safe house, we're nearly at this one, I said no. They've also identified Connors' Cousin as one of the masked gunmen that attacked your detail," he informed her.

Olivia was staring at him, she watched closely as his head remained focused on the road as she asked, "His prints were on AFIS?" she asked. Elliot had told her they were running them through the system.

"Patrick Connors. Died at the scene," he confirmed.

Alex snorted, "How many Connors' are there? Are they the _gun wielding_, Irish version of the _Waltons_?" she asked sarcastically.

Olivia sat back and rubbed Alex's knee tenderly before deciding to challenge Porter, "You always speak to your boss like he's one of the bad guys?"

Porter hesitated before responding, the delay not lost on the Detective.

"Is it _so_ hard for you to trust _me_ Olivia?" he ground out between clenched teeth. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe _I'm_ risking _my_ life to protect yours?" he said angrily.

Olivia moved her hand from Alex's knee, reached for her left hand and turned it upwards. Alex smiled at the gesture in the darkened back seat until she felt Olivia's finger writing on her open palm. She concentrated on the shapes the Detective was making with the tip of her index finger.

D..O..N..T..T..R..U..S..T..H..I..M

Alex's eyes widened in understanding at the message Olivia had given her and she swiftly reversed the positions of their hands to spell out her response.

N..O..W..W..H..A..T

Alex finished and looked at Olivia's face expectantly. Olivia saw an illuminated Diner's sign up ahead, "Porter, we haven't eaten since breakfast and we're starving. I also need to use the restroom and check the dressings covering the holes in my side," she said as she nudged Alex.

"Food sounds good, 'm starving and need to freshen up. Clearly nobody is following us, we're miles form the City," Alex added convincingly.

"We're only 30 minutes away, can't it wait?," he asked.

"No," they both replied in unison.

For a minute Olivia thought he was going to drive past the turn off but she saw him hit the signal and move into the busy parking lot. He put the SUV in park and turned to the back seat, " You're not exactly dressed for dining, " he said referring to Alex's blood stained blouse and Olivia's ripped shirt and bloody appearance. "Why don't I get the food and you both wait here?" he asked.

"I need to use the bathroom, "Alex paused and motioned to Olivia, "And check her dressings," she replied.

Olivia could see Porter considering his options. If he was genuine in his actions and really was just trying to protect them, he couldn't possibly object to their request she reasoned.

"I've got two windbreakers in the trunk, you can put them on," he finally said as he exited the vehicle. He returned quickly with two blue windbreakers with _FBI _printed on the front and back in bold yellow print. He leaned into the open driver's side and passed them into the back seat.

"Nothing says discrete like FBI printed on your front and back," quipped Olivia. She was pleased that they were wearing the jackets as nobody would question their disheveled and bloody appearance. She also knew people would remember their distinctive appearance. She reached for the door handle and was stopped by Porter who asked them to wait until he had checked out the Diner and surrounding area. She watched as he removed the keys from the ignition and felt her stomach drop. Once he was away from the car she turned to Alex.

"He wasn't talking to the FBI, " she said.

Alex watched him enter the Diner before responding, "How can you be sure?"

"Even if I'm doing laundry or waiting in line at the grocery store and Cragen calls, I _always _address him professionally. Porter said that was his boss on the phone, but he answered it with a, _'yes_'."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't talking to his SAC, Liv. They might have worked together a long time, maybe the're old College roommates?" she asked doubtfully.

"He spoke to him like a piece of shit Alex. Cragen would have my ass in a sling if I even _looked_ at him the wrong way down a phone line," Olivia exaggerated in order to make her point. "He sounded like _he_ was giving the orders, not the other way around," she said.

"So what do we do?" asked Alex.

"Stall him, He said we'd be there in 30 minutes. I need to call Elliot and let him know where we are, if we're in there," she pointed to the Diner, "I've got a better chance of making that call without Porter listening," she said.

Alex nodded her head, "How are you going to manage that?"

"You're gonna distract him," she stated as she spotted Porter exit the Diner and head towards them.

Porter opened the rear door and Olivia slipped out, mindful of her side. Alex slid across the back seat and followed her out. They stood in front of Porter and looked at him expectantly.

"16 tables, 10 occupied. 1 visible entrance/exit. Restrooms are left of the counter, beside the kitchen door." he informed them.

"Anything else?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah. Today's special is meatballs," he said flatly and started walking towards the entrance.

Alex and Olivia followed closely behind, taking note of their surroundings as they walked. Olivia saw a sign for _'Blue Mountain Wild Forest'_ and racked her brain for their location.

"Where the Hell _are_ we?" Alex asked quietly as she entered the Diner behind Porter.

Olivia placed her hand gently at the small of Alex's back as she followed her into the building, "Welcome to the Boondocks counselor," she said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Goldie, Cragen and Elliot were inside the Command Post watching the grainy video footage of Porter and Connors in Riverside Park. The meeting had lasted less than 10 minutes, long enough for all three men to agree that it was _not _a random act, it was a deliberate meet.

Agent Thomson interrupted their viewing and handed Goldie a piece of paper, "LUDS form Detective Stabler's cellphone Sir," he said by way of apology. "The call received by Detective Stabler was from an unregistered number. It's not Government issue," he clarified. "We managed to trace it through the provider and we were able to obtain the call logs, " he said.

Elliot was about to urge him to get to the point, he was desperate for anything that would lead him to Olivia and Alex but Goldie beat him to it.

"Out with it Thomson, we don't have all day!" Goldie barked.

"We're tracing a call Porter received an hour ago but we've identified a three minute call he made at 13:1-"

Goldie cut him of, "Dammit man, spare me the details, WHO DID HE CALL?"

Thomson swallowed hard, "Agent Brennan, Sir."

* * *

_Thanks, as always to those of you that read and review. _


	17. Call it Fowl

_17: Call it Fowl_

Porter pointed to a booth at the far side of the Diner. The seats were away from the window and to Olivia's delight, had _no_ clear view of the bathroom door. She looked casually around hoping to see a payphone. She felt Alex tug her arm and looked at her, Alex motioned to a payphone at the far end of the long counter. Olivia saw the cardboard sign saying, _'__**out of order'**_and sighed. _'Dammit,'_ she thought. She also didn't miss the curious glances being cast in the trio's direction.

As they took their seats Porter sat with his back to the wall, giving him an unobstructed view of the Diner's only entrance. Olivia and Alex sat opposite him. A waitress sidled up to the table and placed a menu in front of each of them.

"Evening folks, what can I get the _FBI_ tonight? Special's meatballs, my favorite," a woman with blonde hair in her 50's said cheerily.

Olivia noted the red and blue stripey uniform the waitress was wearing, a white apron covered her front. She'd obviously just started her shift as the white apron looked pristine clean, she noticed her name badge and gave her a smile as she casually hid her bloody left hand under the table.

"Hi _Susan_, can you just bring us some coffee while we decide what we're having to eat please. Just drove up from Manhattan and we _are _starving,"Olivia said, giving the waitress her best smile.

"Shucks honey, call me Suzy, everybody else does," she said returning the smile.

"Nice to meet you Suzy, I'm Olivia and these are my colleagues Alex and Dean," she said introducing everyone. Olivia could feel Porter's glare burning into her but she kept her eyes on the waitress.

"You folks up here on a case?" Suzy asked excitedly.

"No such luck, boring conference, I'm afraid," said Olivia.

"Oh well, nothing exciting ever happens round here anyways. I'll go get your coffee, you folks take your time," she said and walked away.

"What the _Hell _was that?" asked Porter, keeping his voice low.

Olivia turned and pretended to watch Suzy behind the counter, she was actually watching the area leading to the bathroom. Without turning she addressed Porter, "We just rode into _hicks-ville_, screaming authority and drawing attention to ourselves. I'm trying to prevent the natives from getting restless," she smoothly lied, hoping he believed her. As she was about to turn back to face him she noticed two women in their 20's heading in the direction of the bathroom.

She turned back to face him as Suzy arrived with their coffee and a plate of fresh gingerbread.

"Homemade gingerbread, made them myself, " announced Suzy proudly.

Olivia lifted a slice and took a bite. She swallowed before turning to Alex, "Alex, you have _got_ to try these," she turned back to Suzy, ignoring Porter, "Suzy, this is delicious, Alex try it," she said enthusiastically.

Alex looked at the waitress as she took a bite from the slice in Olivia's hand, "Wow, that is fantastic Suzy, we'll need to take some back to Manhattan," she said before adding, "I'm just going to freshen up before I order, been a long drive, " she smiled.

"Bathroom's just down there honey, take your time with your order. I'm here til dawn," she said.

"That sounds like a good idea Alex, think I'll freshen up too. Excuse us Dean, won't be a minute, " Olivia smiled sweetly and rose from the booth, Alex behind her as Suzy headed back to her station.

As Olivia and Alex made their way to the bathroom, Dean Porter's eyes never left their retreating forms, _"Dammit,"_ he cursed quietly.

* * *

The two women Olivia had spotted earlier were standing in front of the single mirror, applying make up from a cluttered pile that was strewn across the vanity counter. They were talking to each other excitedly. Once they noticed Olivia and Alex in their FBI jackets thy ceased all movement and chatter.

"Evening ladies," Olivia said authoritatively.

"Evening," the two girls chorused and looked questioningly at them.

Olivia instantly spotted the cellphone on the counter, "Can I buy your phone?" she asked.

"No way lady, this is my baby, got all my numbers and special messaged from my man Harvey in it. I'd die without it," answered the curly haired brunette.

Olivia took a step closer, left hand in her pocket, "What if I told you I could have all your messages moved to another number so you wouldn't lose anything?" asked Olivia.

"Really? I dunno, Michelle forgot her phone, we might need it later... " she paused as Michelle nudged her, "How much?" she asked.

Olivia mentally counted the cash in the wallet in her pocket, "$150, " she replied.

Michelle whispered to her friend, "Anna, take it, you got another one at home and she can move everything to it. We could go into town and have some _real_ fun with _real_ people for a change," Michelle encouraged.

Alex stepped closer to Olivia and addressed Anna, "Call it $200, what do you say?"

Anna beamed, "_I say_.....show me the money, " and held out her hand.

Olivia moved to reach into her back pocket but a hand on her arm stopped her, "I got it Liv, " she said softly and reached into her briefcase. She retrieved her wallet and counted out the money. As she was handing it to Anna she paused and lifted her hand away, "There's another $50 if you agree to stand outside the door and let us know if anyone's about to come in.

"Like undercover cops?" asked Anna excitedly.

Olivia was impressed at the idea Alex had suggested and added, "_Yeah_, you two just act casually outside the door, having a chat and if anyone comes over, one of you can come in. Think you can manage that?" Olivia asked.

"_Duh!_ We're in here _all _the time, piece of cake," Anna said taking the money from Alex's hand. She handed over the phone. She and Michelle hurriedly replaced their items in their respective bags and left the bathroom to take up their '_undercover'_ positions.

Alex handed Olivia the cellphone as she removed the briefcase from her shoulders. She searched through the bag for gauze, medical tape, antiseptic ointment and the skin adhesive the paramedic had given her. Olivia watched as she lay the items on the vanity counter. Alex turned to her and unzipped her jacket, Olivia placed the cellphone on the counter as she felt the sleeves being tugged down her arms. Once Olivia was free of the windbreaker, Alex lifted her shirt to look at her wounds. Olivia winced in pain, the shirt had stuck to her bloody skin and despite Alex's gentlest efforts it still sent jolts of pain crashing through her. She closed her eyes to block out the ripping sensation. A new sensation made her eyes fly open.

Warm, wet lips were kissing a path up the center of her stomach. A hot tongue licked a line from the top of her trousers to her naval and she giggled, "Alex, as much as I love you doing that, this isn't the time sweetie," she said softly trying to stop her stomach muscles from tightening in response to the sensual act.

Alex stood up and smiled, "I was distracting you from the obvious pain you were in as I removed the gauze," she said tenderly, looking into deep brown eyes, "Did it work?" she asked.

"Is the gauze off?"

"Yep."

"Then it worked, " Olivia said smiling and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Porter sat at the table reflecting on his day. Definitely not one of his best he decided. He looked in the general direction of the bathroom but couldn't see the door. He could make out two women talking animatedly at the end of the counter near the bathroom and concentrated instead on the Diner's door. He didn't know how badly Olivia was hurt but he knew they needed to clean up. He also knew their cellphones were dead and the payphone was out of order so he deiced to drink his coffee and enjoy the homemade gingerbread.

They weren't going anywhere.

* * *

As Alex cleaned her wounds with warm water, Olivia dialed Elliot's number.

"Liv, thank God, where are you?" a relieved Elliot Stabler asked.

Olivia smiled into the phone, "Half naked in a bathroom with Alex Cabot on her knees," she replied.

"Good to know Detective, is Alex okay?" asked the voice of Captain Cragen.

Olivia gawped at the phone and ignored the swat to her ass. "Erm, Captain? She's fine. We're with Porter in Sam's Diner, off Route 30. I think we're in Hamilton," she said, trying to ignore the rising heat on her face.

Elliot's voice came back through the handset, "Lieutenant Goldie's here too Liv, " he said clarifying that she was on loudspeaker, "_Porter _met with _Connors_ this morning, he's gone off the grid. He's made no contact with his SAC _and_ he called Brennan, the agent you killed, this afterno-"

She cut him off, "What?! He took a call in the car and said it was his SAC, I didn't believe him, _sonofabitch_. He spoke to Brennan? Why?" she asked, her mind racing at the possibilities.

"We're trying to figure it out Liv, any idea where you're headed?" Elliot asked.

She winced slightly as Alex applied the antiseptic to her side, she looked down and mouthed _'OW' _as Alex looked up at her. Alex placed a kiss below the entrance wound and looked up again. Olivia smiled down at her as she answered Elliot, "I saw a sign for the _Blue Mountain Wild Forest_, does the FBI have any safe houses in that area?" she asked. She heard the familiar authoritative tones of _Retriever _instructing someone to check.

Lieutenant Goldie's voice boomed in her ear, "Glad you're okay _Yankee. _No safe houses in that area, are you armed?" he asked bluntly.

"Got my _Jetfire_, 8 bullet clip and 1 in the chamber," she replied.

"Good, then put a bullet in that _bastard's_ he-"

Cragen's voice cut in, "I know it doesn't look good for Porter, but we're still investigating things at this end," he paused, "Whose cellphone are you on?" he asked.

A shocked Olivia was busy processing what she'd just heard, the sound of her name being repeated brought her back to the present and she answered Cragen's question, "I just got it, Porter doesn't know about it."

"Good, keep it hat way. We'll track your signal. A team will be en route by chopper as soon as we end this call, " advised Goldie.

"Porter said the gunman at the scene was Connors' _Cousin_, that true?" she asked, doubting everything Dean Porter had told her.

Elliot's voice floated into her ear, "_Patrick_ Connors. Died at the scene," he confirmed.

"Okay. I need to go, I don't want him to get suspicious and I need to preserve the battery." she stated.

"I'm sending you the latest photo of Connors. Stay safe Olivia," Captain Cragen said and released the call.

Olivia sat the phone behind her on the vanity and blew out a shaky breath.

Alex stood up to face her, "That good? " she asked, smoothing Olivia's hair away from her face.

Olivia shook her head, "Porter met _Connors_ this morning, he called _Brennan_ this afternoon and he's not contacted his _boss_ all day. He's off the grid and they're looking for him," she said in disbelief. She proceeded to tell Alex of the plan to track their whereabouts and of the chopper that was en route. She had hoped against hope that Porter was still one of the good guys but the mounting evidence suggested otherwise.

Alex placed both hands on Olivia's shoulders and placed a kiss on the Detective's mouth. Olivia responded and kissed her back. Alex pulled away and looked into her eyes, "We're in a busy diner, Suzy _loves_ you and is being _very _attentive _and_ we're wearing FBI jackets. We can satll Porter here until the chopper arrives," she reasoned.

Olivia wished it were that simple.

* * *

_Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing._

_Means a lot._


	18. Tick Tock

_18: Tick Tock _

"Just do it." Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"Any last requests?"

"Just one," the Detective rasped out.

"Anything."

"Remember to ask Suzy for some gingerbread for the road, that was the best thing I've tasted all day."

"_Really?"_ Alex said and curled a hand around the Detective's neck, pulled their bodies together causing Olivia to moan at the sensation of her bare flesh meeting the silk of Alex's blouse. Alex hungrily devoured the mouth beneath hers, parting the lips and invading Olivia's mouth with wild abandon. She sucked Olivia's tongue into her hot mouth and caressed it with her own. After a lengthy couple of minutes, she pulled away and looked into the chocolate orbs and raised a single, questioning eyebrow.

"Okay, the _second_ best thing I've tasted all day," Olivia amended and licked her lips.

Alex held up the skin adhesive, checking the instructions again, she took a deep breath and sank to her knees in front of Olivia. Olivia placed her hands on her shoulders, steadying herself for the pending pain and unavoidable discomfort.

"I've pictured this y'know...." Olivia started, but trailed off.

Alex snorted, "Being chased by Liam Connors' brother across the country? Having a gaping hole in your side? Or sitting in a Diner in the backwoods with a _dirty_ FBI agent?"

Olivia moved one of her hands to Alex's head and ran her fingers through the silky blonde hair, "No, having your hands on me," she admitted shyly.

Alex smiled at the confession, "Well, once this _mess_ is over...what say I treat you to a Cabot cabin weekend in the Catskills, where I can guarantee _nobody_ will interrupt us?" she asked, without lifting her head.

"I like the sound of that.... Okay, quit stalling, you've got me distracted enough," she took in a deep breath and braced herself, "Hit me with the superglue."

Alex carefully applied the adhesive to both wounds as quickly as she could. She placed gauze over each wound and secured them with medical tape before standing, "All done," she announced to a relieved Detective. They both stood, faced the vanity mirror and admired the handiwork of the ADA before washing up. Olivia was relieved to finally get a chance to wash all the dried blood off. She was also pleased the matted hair at the back of her head just looked like she had used too much product, Alex had washed the area gently and smoothed the strands down as best she could.

Alex repacked her briefcase and helped Olivia put the windbreaker back on, as she zipped it up Olivia commented, "We've been in here 15 minutes, I'm surprised Porter hasn't come looking for us."

Alex looked in the mirror and finger brushed her own hair, "Are you kidding? He wouldn't dare run the risk of causing a scene, not after the performance you put in at the table," she answered smiling at Olivia's reflection.

Olivia raised a finger and pointed it at her chest, "Me? I was just being friendly..._and_ making sure Suzy doesn't forget us in a hurry," she replied.

"Well, she definitely got that message, _Miss_ Olivia from Manhattan," Alex mocked.

Before Olivia could reply, the bathroom door opened and Anna walked in.

"There's a really hot but creepy guy at the end o the counter. Dark hair, tanned skin. He keeps looking over at us. I think he's gonna come over. He FBI too?" she asked

"Yeah, he's with us," Olivia replied and turned to Alex, "we'd better get back." She patted Anna's arm and thanked her again for the cellphone and told her she'd be in touch. As they were about to exit the bathroom, Alex stopped her.

"What?" asked a confused Olivia.

"I want to see his face again, make sure I'll know him if I see him, " she answered, referring to the photograph Captain Cragen had sent Olivia.

Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone, scrolled through the menu and showed Alex the image of Sean Connors. "It' okay if you forget what he looks like Alex...cos I won't. I promise, " she said and squeezed Alex's hand in reassurance.

* * *

Dean Porter looked at his watch for the 30th time, 'What the Hell is taking them so long?' he asked himself, again. He had finished his coffee 10 minutes ago and was resisting the urge to charge into the bathroom. Suzy hadn't helped either, hovering and smiling at him. The last thing he needed was a scene in a busy diner.

His eyes kept going back to the 2 women at the end of the counter. Every instinct in his body coupled with all his years in the field told him they were watching him. He ignored them, turned his attention to the patrons as they came and went and watched the parking lot through the brightly lit windows.

He saw Alex first, followed closely by Olivia as they turned the corner at the counter. Alex slid into the booth and Olivia sat down next to her. He glared at both of them.

"Nearly _20_ minutes in a bathroom? We're supposed to be at the safe house in 10 minutes, order food to go and let's move," he snapped.

"No."

"Olivia, we _don't_ have time for this, I already told y-" he growled angrily but quietly.

Olivia moved her hands that had been neatly folded in front of her and placed them underneath the table before addressing him, "We were in there cleaning up, it was occupied and we had to wait 5 minutes. _Now..._Alex and I are starving and we're going to have something to eat. I appreciate you've got us this far but, we're not leaving," she replied through a forced smile.

Porter looked at her in disbelief, "Have you lost your mind? Have you lost so much blood that you can't think clearly?"

Olivia held his gaze, "We're in a public place, over 100 miles away from Manhattan. Why the rush, _Dean?_" she was on the brink of confronting him, her unseen hand gripped the _Jetfire_ tighter. The urge to pull the trigger was overwhelming, a hand on her thigh distracted her. She felt the hand squeeze gently and rub soothing circles through the material. She removed her finger from the trigger and placed it along the side.

Alex could feel the tension rolling off the Detective in waves and knew Olivia felt betrayed by this man. Olivia slowly relaxed under the gentle ministrations and sat back in the seat. Alex let out the breath she had been holding and lifted the menu with her free hand.

"Well, I'm having meatballs," Alex announced, ensuring Porter knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Olivia broke away from Porter's angry glare, leaned closer to Alex and looked over her shoulder at the menu in her hand, not wanting the ADA to stop the calming caress. "Hmm, meatballs sounds good to me," she agreed and turned to catch Suzy's attention.

Suzy noticed her straight away and rushed over, "You ready to order Olivia?" she asked brightly.

Olivia smiled up at her, "Two meatballs please Suzy, _Dean_ what have you decided on?" Olivia asked sweetly.

Porter glared at her but smiled, "I'll just have another coffee thanks."

Suzy smiled at them and took their menu's, "Coming right up, won't be too long," she said and hurried of to place the order.

* * *

They were served their meals quickly and enjoyed the tasty meatballs and freshly baked bread. Porter spent the entire time looking at his watch. His coffee cup had been refilled twice already and he was desperate to leave the diner. They were now 45 minutes over schedule and he began to feel anxious.

He glared over at an oblivious Alex and Olivia who were engaged in a conversation with Suzy about the secret ingredient in her homemade gingerbread.

The phone vibrating in his pocket distracted him, he ignored it. It rang again and he ignored it again. He knew it wouldn't go to voicemail as he hadn't activated that particular function on this _'throw-away'_ phone. He felt the phone vibrate again, different this time, indicating a new text message. He was suddenly aware of Olivia watching him, a knowing look on her face.

"Maybe it's yourboss," she said flatly as Suzy walked away.

He should have been surprised she'd heard the vibrating phone but he wasn't. Nothing Olivia Benson did surprised him anymore.

He removed the phone from his pocket under the watchful gaze of the Detective and the ADA. He opened the text message and visibly paled as he read it.

_'Did you know you've got a flat tire?'_

Porter's eyes instantly flew to the window, searching the darkend lot for his SUV. It only took seconds to locate the car and his eyes widened as he spotted the figure leaning against the hood.


	19. End Game

_19: End Game_

Porter kept his eyes locked on the figure outside, without moving his head he spoke to his expectant audience. "Olivia, we need to leave right now. Get Suzy over here so I can settle the bill."

Olivia had watched his reaction to the message and his face as it flashed in recognition as he looked out the window. She heard him speak to her but didn't move.

Porter moved his eyes to connect with hers, "Please Olivia, we _have _to get out of here," he implored.

"Why? That your _Boss_? Who's got you rattled Porter? What did the text sa-"

Porter silenced her with an intense look and said, "Olivia, if we don't get out of here right now, innocent people are going to get hurt. Please, you have to trust me..... please Liv," he pleaded.

Alex sat up straighter at the use of the shortened name, _'Liv?'_ she repeated. With a single word Dean Porter confirmed her suspicions that the FBI agent and the NYPD Detective did indeed have a _personal_ history. _'I hate him even more,'_ she thought and glared across the table at him.

Olivia was surprised. He'd never called her that before, not once. She was about to look out the window to see what he was looking at when his voice stopped her, "Don't look, it'll just give him a bigger thrill knowing you know he's out there," he said calmly.

"Who?" she asked desperately.

"_Sean Connors."_

Alex sucked in a shocked breath and reached for Olivia's hand under the table. She held it tightly trying to regain her focus. Stalling Porter in the diner had seemed like a good idea, now they were trapped with apparently only one way out.

Olivia felt the rage course through her tired and battered body, "You _prick,_ you _fucking prick_. You were taking us to him the whole _fucking_ time," she spat venomously at him, wary of her rising voice within earshot of the surrounding patrons.

He was about to answer her when his phone on the table vibrated again, a call this time. He answered on the second vibrating ring, "What are you doing?" he cryptically demanded.

"Aww c'mon now _Agent P_ is that any way to greet yer old pal?" Sean Connors replied.

"What are you doing? We had an agreement," Porter said angrily.

"You're late, you shouldn't have pulled off the road _Agent P_. Lucky for you we're in the middle of nowhere, 'twas easy finding you. You're supping in the only diner for 20 miles." Connors taunted.

"What now?" Porter asked as Olivia's eyes bored into his.

"I think it's time you paid your bill and came out, I'll give you a lift..._all_ of you," he said firmly.

Porter closed his eyes as he replied, "5 minutes," and hung up. He waved Suzy over himself and asked for their bill. He paid her and left a generous tip as he watched her handing Olivia a white rectangular box.

Suzy was smiling at both women, unaware that their returned smiles were fake and they were desperately trying to think of a way out of this _mess_. As she left the table Olivia looked over at Porter, "Well?" she asked.

He sighed, " Connors' is waiting for us out front, we go out and he'll take us where we're going," he paused before continuing, "if we don't go outside, he'll come in here guns blazing, not caring who he takes down. Trust me, I know this man, he'll do it without a second thought," he finished.

Olivia was stunned at the revelation that Connors' was outside and realized that it had been him calling Porter earlier in the car. "Why would you do this? If Connors' has something on you, we can work it out whatever it is, please Dean. Think about what you're doing, " she reasoned.

Alex recognized Olivia's tone, she'd heard it countless times when Olivia was falsely befriending a suspect in the interrogation room at the precinct. She was in a league of her own when it came to gaining someone's trust. Alex looked at Porter, her hopes fell as she realized he wasn't buying into the offer.

The phone vibrated again, a text this time.

_'tick tock tick tock'_

Olivia swiftly reached into her pocket and retrieved her cellphone, turning to Alex and keeping her back to the window she frantically typed a message to Elliot, _'Connors at diner. Going with him. Where r u? Tracking?'_

The response was instantaneous, _'10 mins out'_

Porter stood up and motioned for them to follow suit. Reluctantly they both slid out from the booth, Olivia placed her right hand with the pistol in her jacket pocket, finger on the trigger. Alex followed closely behind her and touched her elbow. Olivia turned to look at her asking a question with her eyes.

"I'm fine, honest," Alex said, doing her best to make it sound believable.

Olivia stepped towards the counter, away from Porter, "When we get to the door I want you to run into the kitchen. There must be a back door, find it and wait for Elliot, " she instructed quickly.

"No. I'm not letting you go out there and be killed, you can't ask me to do that Liv," she whispered.

"Please Alex, this is the only way. Elliot and a Tact Team are less than 10mins away, please," she repeated.

"What if Connors comes in here shooting? Innocent people will get hurt and I'm supposed to what? Sneak out the back door?" she was angry now. "Remember what you first said to me in my office when this all began?" she paused and softened her tone, _"Where you go, I go_. Works both ways Liv," she said and moved away from the counter towards an impatient Porter.

Olivia took a deep breath and moved in front of her, without turning she instructed, "Stay behind me." She remembered the Kevlar Vest Alex had left in the back seat and felt her heart sink.

* * *

Connors leaned against the SUV casually smoking a cigarette. He watched the trio exit the diner. He moved his free hand to the weapon tucked into the back of his jeans, brought it out and released the safety. He would love to put a bullet in each of them but that wasn't the plan. He needed to get them back, alive. If he didn't he'd be as well putting a bullet in his own head rather than face his angr-

The distinctive sound of approaching helicopter blades broke the silence of the parking lot and Sean Connors' line of thought.

Connors looked up at the rapidly approaching chopper as its high beam searchlight scanned the ground. He saw ropes appear over the side and four dark figures descend at speed to the ground. He looked at the three advancing figures who were also staring at the new arrivals. He ran behind the hood of the SUV, raised his gun and fired at everyone, spraying bullets everywhere.

Olivia pushed Alex behind her, propelling her towards the diner's door, "GO!" she yelled.

Alex ran into the diner and shouted to the bewildered waching patrons and staff, "Everybody get behind the counter, NOW!"

The words had barely left her lips as everyone bolted from their booths and headed for cover. She watched them scatter and run into the bathrooms, duck behind the counter and barrel through the kitchen door.

Suzy was the only person left. She was standing open mouthed at the window, engrossed in the drama unfolding outside.

The sound of a window shattering shook the waitress into motion. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to Alex who was crouched behind the entrance's metal door frame.

Alex watched her approach and shouted at her to go behind the counter but Suzy ignored her.

"This that boring _conference_ Olivia was talking about?" she asked dryly.

Alex nodded her head, "Something like that," she replied keeping her eyes glued to Olivia and Porter as they crouched separately behind two parked cars.

The Tact Team had taken up positions to Connors' left and were pinned. Connors appeared to have come prepared with extra rounds for his weapon. The chopper had pulled back as Connors had started firing at its undercarriage.

Suzy pulled the sleeve of Alex's FBI windbreaker, "I'll be right back, I got something you're gonna wanna see," she said and crawled speedily towards the kitchen door.

* * *

Olivia had 3 bullets left.

She looked over at Porter, she wasn't sure if it was paranoia or not but she was sure she hadn't heard him fire his gun. He was holding it in the firing position but she was positive he hadn't squeezed off a single round. They were separated by the walk way leading to the diner's entrance, Connors was only a short distance in front of them. She wondered why people don't just give up when they know there's no way out.

Her phone vibrated, she pulled it from her pocket, "Elliot?"

"Four on the ground, trying to flank him from his left. Alex okay?" he asked urgently, shouting above the noise of the engine.

"She's inside. What about Porter? I don't think he's taken a shot."

"Wing him, " he advised.

"What if I'm wrong El?"

"Then you only winged him, we'll call it _friendly fire_. After the BS this guy's told us, if I had the shot I'd take it myself Liv," he shouted and she knew he meant it.

Olivia released the call and looked over at Dean Porter, 3 bullets and she was going to use one to immobilize him.

He looked over at her, sensing her eyes on him. He saw her look down at the pistol in her hand, then back to him. Instinct told him what she was going to do. He shouted above the intermittent gunfire at her, weapon raised, "Don't do this Olivia, you don't know what you're doing!"

She pointed her _Jetfire_ straight at him, "Put your weapon down!"

"I _can't!"_ he roared back and shifted his aim towards her. "Olivia, call somebody and have them stand down!"

Olivia was stunned, _'Stand down?'_ She shook her head, "I _will_ shoot you, if you don't _drop_ your _Goddamn gun_!" she barked in frustration.

She saw the movement of his hand as he readjusted his aim, she was about to squeeze the trigger when Porter fell to the ground. She saw the gun skid across the concrete and watched as he reflexively reached for his bleeding right shoulder. He'd been shot from behind, she spun her head backwards.

Suzy, their waitress was crouched down beside Alex, smoking rifle in her hands.

Olivia stared in disbelief before diving over to Porter and retrieving his fallen weapon. He was lying on his side, clutching his arm in agony. He glared at her, "You idiot, we need him alive!" he spat out.

Olivia checked his wound, "As much as I wanted to, and I had a green light to do it,_ I_ didn't shoot you," she clarified.

* * *

Alex turned to Suzy, "Nice shot."

Suzy returned the smile, "Interceptor mult-shot rifle, 10 round magazine, pin point precision," she stated calmly.

Alex just looked at her. She had been shocked when Suzy had returned with the rifle, offering no explanation as they had watched Olivia and Porter face off. Alex had watched Olivia answer her phone and _knew_ it was Elliot. The look on Olivia's face also told her she was going to do something she didn't want to. The movement of Porter readjusting his aim confirmed Alex's fears that Porter was about to shoot Olivia. When Suzy had asked her what she could do she had simply said, "Take him down," and Suzy did.

Alex continued to watch Olivia with Porter. Connors was still firing randomly at shadows. The chopper had landed in a nearby field.

Connors felt trapped and was panicking wildly at his poor prospects. He shouted loudly across the darekened parking lot, "I'VE GOT A BOMB. IT'S IN THE CAR AND I'LL DETONATE IT. I'LL BLOW US ALL UP. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DO IT" he screamed.

Olivia looked at Porter, "Has he? Would he?"

Porter just looked at her, "I don't know, I know if he goes back without Alex he's a dead man. He probably isn't bluffing, he'd rather die than go back empty handed," he said shaking his head.

Olivia was growing more confused by the minute, "Who was he supposed to take Alex to?" she asked urgently.

Porter grimaced as he moved to sit up and rest his back against the wheel. He noticed the barrel of Suzy's rifle follow his movements carefully. He blew out a frustrated breath before saying a name that made the hairs at the back of Olivia's neck stand on end.

"His brother....._Liam Connors"_


	20. Revelations

_Chapter 20: Revelations _

"You're lying," Olivia said with forced calmness.

Agent Dean Porter leaned heavily against the front wheel well and used his left hand to cradle his useless right arm in his lap. He shook his head as he answered her, "Liam Connors escaped from a maximum security facility three weeks ago. His escape has been kept off the grid because of potential _international embarrassment and undue panic_," he said flatly.

Olivia had followed Connors extradition with morbid interest and remembered that he had been transferred to _Portlaoise Prison _in Ireland, a _Supermax_ facility and one of the most secure in Europe. The prison was patrolled 24 hours a day by the _Irish Defense Forces_. She had looked up the history of the prison and had noted several attempts had been made to escape in the past but only a handful had been successful. Escaped prisoners had either been caught or killed. She studied Porter's face, he was a man she once respected, even admired, but who now sat before her a complete stranger.

A million questions touched her lips. The man a few parked cars away firing a weapon and threatening to blow them up reminded her that this wasn't the time to ask them all. She needed to make a decision. She looked to the diner's entrance and caught Alex's eyes, she held her gaze long enough for Alex to realize she was searching for something. Alex tilted her head in question, Olivia smiled back at her. She moved her head back to face Porter.

"Four years ago I woulda trusted you, no questions asked. Three years ago, I started asking questions...now... I want you to answer one of mine," she said, waiting for his response.

He looked at her and nodded.

She broke eye contact briefly to look at his weapon that she had retrieved and now held in her left hand. She had removed the clip and confirmed her fears, he hadn't fired a single shot. She brought her gaze back to his face and asked, "Would you have taken us to Liam Connors?"

* * *

Elliot Stabler moved stealthily along the drainage ditch that ran parallel to the deserted road.

The helicopter sat in the adjacent field, pilot at the controls and co-pilot standing guard protectively, weapon drawn. Bursts of gunfire were clearly audible from the parking lot. He could hear the four members of the Tact Team talking to each other via the earpiece he was now wearing. They were trying to surround Connors but he was shooting wildly at anything that moved.

Elliot exited the ditch, kept his body crouched low and ran for the cover of a parked car. He eased his head above the trunk carefully, checking Connors' position. He edged along the back of the vehicle to the next one and moved until he was behind the hood. He was only three cars away from Connors.

He scanned the area in front of the diner, where he'd last seen Olivia and Porter from his vantage point in the chopper. Nothing. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed his partner's number.

* * *

Olivia sat staring at Porter, trying to read the expression on his face, waiting for his answer.

The vibrating in her pocket momentarily startled her, she wanted to ignore it but knew it was Elliot. She placed Porter's retrieved weapon in her pocket and reached for her phone.

"El?"

"I'm on the ground behind Connors, you okay?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. Connors claims to have a bomb but I think he's bluffing. D'you see anything like that in his file? Cos all I saw was targeted kills," she asked, staring at Porter.

"Nah, this guy don't whack for free. Not every Irishman's a bomb expert, even with his ties to the IRA... I'm gonna get closer and take the shot. Porter giving you any trouble?"

"Porter says he was supposed to take me and Alex to his _brother _somewhere along this route," she replied.

"_Another brother? _Jesus, I'm beginning to have concerns about my own brood," he deadpanned.

"_Liam_." Olivia clarified.

"_Liam Connors!_ Holy Shit Liv! _Here?_ And Porter's _helping_ him? That _sonofabitch._I'm gonna take this prick down and get some anwe-"

Olivia cut him off, "Porter swears he's not dirty and that he can explain everything,"she said, eyes boring into the agent's.

"D'you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she said truthfully and blinked slowly, deliberately blocking out Porter's image.

"Then we'll play it safe, I'll take down _Sean_ here and maybe we can get some _real_ answers," he said and hung up.

Olivia replaced the phone in her pocket and raised her pistol, "I'm still waiting for that answer...let me make it easier for you to understand, Did you _know_ you were taking us to _Liam Connors?"_

Porter lowered his head and nodded slowly.

The unexpected force of the blow that smashed into his face caused him to fall sideways and he landed heavily on the ground with an, "Ooft."

Olivia ignored the blast of pain exploding through the bones in her left hand, it took all her self control not to shake it reflexively in an effort to relieve the stinging. She would be damned if she let him see her hurting.

* * *

From the diner's doorway Alex gasped and instantly moved to her feet, intent on going to Olivia, but the hand that gripped her arm halted her movement. She turned to Suzy, her eyes wide with panic, the waitress loosened her grip and gently rubbed her arm.

"Honey, whatever just happened between _those_two," she pointed at Olivia and Porter with the barrel of the rifle in her free hand, "I think it's safe to say Olivia's got it under control," she said and smiled reassuringly.

Alex smiled back at the older blonde,knowing she was right. "That had to hurt," she commented, referring to Olivia's hand.

"Shoot, forger her hand. He'll be lucky if she didn't break his jaw. _Ooo-ee_, that was a beauty. I _knew_ she was a feisty one, saw it in that _swagger_ as soon as she waltzed in here," she replied, admiration dripping from every word.

Alex shook her head and chuckled, "She's quite a woman," she said as she turned her head to study the topic of their conversation.

"If I were 10 years younger...." Suzy trailed off.

Alex whipped her head round and stared open mouthed at Suzy, clearly shocked.

Suzy lifted her hand and suppressed a throaty laugh, "Relax honey, I know I'm not her type," she said smiling.

"How do you know?"

Suzy patted her hand, "Cos I think she prefers_ her _blondes taller, with blue eyes and legs to die for," she said to the startled ADA.

Alex blushed and smiled. Realization hit her and she opened her mouth to ask Suzy something but the waitress anticipated the question and cut her off.

"D'you think _lady lovin'_ only happens in the City? _Boondocks_ moves with the times, used to be your cousin you fooled around with in the barn. Now it's your neighbor's wife while he's out plowing a field," she said and winked, causing Alex's face to flush harder at her revelation.

* * *

Eliot crept down to another car, the Tact Team had gained some ground and had a clear visual on Connors. Elliot listened as Luker asked if anyone had a clear shot, Elliot was the first to respond.

"This is Stabler, I have a _wing_ shot. We need him alive. Copy?" he asked.

"Stabler, this is Luker. Take the shot, repeat take the shot. Team, move in and secure once suspect is down. Copy?" the agent responded.

Elliot listened as the other three members of the assault team acknowledged the request. He raised his weapon and aimed it at Connors' back. He wished he had his laser scope attachment for his gun, if ever there was a shot that needed to be accurate, this was it. He breathed in slowly and readjusted his aim, he moved it slightly higher and to his right. He expelled the breath slowly and squeezed the trigger.

Connors howled, a combination of pain and surprise. The impact of the bullet forcng his body forward, into the side of the car he was shielding behind and he slumped to the ground.

Elliot raced over and kicked his weapon away. The four Tact Team agents arrived seconds behind Elliot and forced Connors flat on his stomach as they secured his hands behind his back with plastic handcuffs. Connors screamed as the plastic wire was tightened.

Elliot turned to Luker, "We need to talk to him, he has information we need. Can your guys secure the diner?" he asked. Elliot knew there was nowhere else to go and if Liam Connors was somewhere along this route, he wanted to know where. He also wanted a private word with _Dean Porter_.

Luker nodded his head, "5 minutes, we'll move him to the diner once we've checked his car for explosive devices."

* * *

Olivia dragged Porter to his feet and instructed him not to move. She turned and motioned to Alex.

Alex bolted from the entrance and sprinted towards her. Once she reached the detective she resisted the urge to throw her arms around her, choosing instead to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled affectionately at her, "Porter has some talking to do, d'you think Suzy the _sharpshooter_ could make us some coffee?" she asked smiling.

Alex beamed back at her, "For you, she'd do _anything_," she answered cryptically and hurried off.

Porter's voice distracted her, "Why didn't you tell her about Liam?" he asked.

Olivia turned and watched Alex laughing at something with Suzy, "Because she's been through enough and I didn't see the point in telling her something that might not even be true," she answered as she shifted her gaze to look at him, "But you're going to tell me the whole story....from the beginning."

Porter nodded his head in agreement. She looked up and saw Elliot approaching. He rounded the car and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, staring intensely at Porter over her shoulder. He saw the damage to the agents upper arm then noticed his bleeding cheek bone and purpling swollen eye.

"You okay?" he asked Olivia, ignoring Porter.

She nodded within the embrace.

"D'you do that?" he said quietly, referring to Porter's battered face.

She nodded again.

"That's my girl," he said in a whisper and squeezed her tighter.

Behind Elliot's back and out of sight from Porter, Olivia carefully flexed her left hand and winced at the pain,_ 'He's lucky I didn't use my right,'_ she thought and pulled out of the embrace.

Elliot headed back to Connors and his armed guards as Olivia escorted Porter to the diner, bracing herself for the story he was about to tell.


	21. Honesty is Policy

**Content Warning**: Things get a bit racy later on in this chunky chapter, so if you're not into _lady_ _lovin'_, or are not the appropriate age, don't read it.

If you don't like _lady lovin',_ _why are you here?_

Thanks.

* * *

_Chapter 21: Honesty is Policy_

It took 15 minutes to clear the diner of all the occupants, staff included. The Manager had been reluctant at first until Suzy volunteered to stay and lock up once 'this particular circus had rolled out of town'. She had also promised to stay in the kitchen. She was currently leaning at the end of the counter nearest the kitchen door, deep in conversation with one of the Tact agents who was busy examining her multi-shot rifle appreciatively.

Olivia and Porter were ironically seated at the same booth as before only the third occupant wasn't a beautiful, tall blonde. Elliot sat beside Olivia, they watched Porter apply medical wipes to his bleeding shoulder, grudgingly provided by Alex. Olivia had taken Alex aside and asked her to wait in the kitchen with Suzy. She had refused, naturally. Olivia explained if this went to trial and they were called as witnesses, the ADA's testimony would be the most damning of all but only if she remained impartial to the police interrogation of their suspect, Porter. Alex had considered arguing with Olivia, if it was back at the precinct she would already be toe to toe in a heated _discussion _with the brunette detective, but this wasn't the precinct. This was some random family diner in the middle of hicks-ville USA and she relented.

* * *

Connors was sitting in the back seat of Porter's SUV. An armed agent either side of the cuffed captive. He was trying to see in the diner but every time he moved the agent on his left moved to block his view. After several failed attempts, he gave up.

"I hate to rush you fella's, you're doing a grand job an' all but if I don't talk to my brother soon, he'll come looking for me and he's not as understanding a fellow as me," he said cockily.

Nobody acknowledged him.

They had stripped him of his possessions and had given them to Luker and Stabler, including his cellphone. His car had also been searched but had contained no clues as to where he had come from and they hadn't found any explosive devices either.

He _had _been bluffing.

* * *

Suzy opened the kitchen door and spotted Alex sitting on a nearby stool, she was deep in thought. Suzy coughed to make her presence known so as not to startle the younger blonde, she eased up beside her and placed an arm round her comfortingly.

"I want to know what's going on out there, I feel helpless sitting in here," Alex said dejectedly.

Suzy sighed, "I know honey, but there's a reason she asked you to wait in here. You know she's trying to protect you from that piece of garbage," she said referring to Porter, not Connors.

Alex smiled at her, knowing she was right. As they had watched the scene unfold in the darkened parking lot, Alex had told Suzy the whole sordid story. She had laughed out loud when Suzy informed her she was glad she had told her the truth _after _she'd shot Porter. Alex had been confused until Suzy clarified it by telling her, "_despite winning the County shooting championship, four years in a row, my eyesight isn't what it used to be, especially when it comes to shootin' varmin."_

Suzy squeezed her shoulder, shaking her from her reverie, "How'd you like to help me cook some gingerbread?" she said cheerily.

Alex smiled, "Why not, our last box got lost in the parking lot," she said, remembering the white box being kicked across the concrete by fleeing patrons.

Suzy beamed, "Atta girl. Now...first ingredient," she said and moved to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle.

Alex did a double take as she noticed the label, "Oh my God, you're secret ingredient is _white_ _win_e," she said incredulously and laughed.

Suzy shook her head, "_What?_ Hell no, that's for _drinking_ while we're making 'em," she paused and reached for two soda glasses, "Cook's secret supply, keeps him going on the 14 hour shift, _ssshh_, don't tell him, " she said conspiratorially.

Alex only laughed harder.

* * *

There would be no good cop, bad coop routine this time. This would be a straight forward question and answer session, Olivia decided. Se looked at Porter as he buttoned his shirt back up, having temporarily patched up his own wounds. He had a toned physique with well defined muscles in his arms. Once upon a time she had entertained the idea of a romantic relationship with Porter. Looking at him now, she was glad she hadn't. She took in his swollen eye, the numbness and tightness in her left hand was worth it, his face looked sore. _'Good,'_ she thought.

Porter took a sip of water from the glass in front of him and addressed Olivia, "We were supposed to be there _2_ hours ago, if Sean doesn't contact Liam soon this is going to blow up in _your_ face, " he stated.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief, "_Our _faces? Listen pal, _you're_the one that's going down for this. Why d'you meet Sean at Riverside park?" he asked, Stabler style, straight to the point.

Porter continued to address the brunette seated across from him, refusing to acknowledge Stabler's presence, "Sean Connors has been providing intel on the Mexicans and the Afghans, he's been double crossing them and feeding information from _both_ parties to us. This morning he called me to arrange an emergency meet. When I got there, he told me he had a _job,_some family business to take care of and would be in touch. I told him that wasn't going to happen."

Olivia held his eyes but remained silent.

"Nah, that ain't gonna fly Porter. So what, it was a coincidence you called _Brennan_?" he said frowning.

"Sean didn't tell me wha-, _who_the job was. I only pieced that together after Cragen called me. When he told me about the threat to Alex, that Sean Connors was the hired gun," he paused, "I knew _this_ was the job he he was doing for his brother," he replied.

"How could you possibly know he was doing this for Liam, you didn't even know he was in this Country," Olivia asked.

Porter leaned for wad, closer to her, "He only has _two _brothers and one of them is a _Priest,_ in _Ireland_. What other family business could it have been? He was making good money playing the Mexicans and the Afghans, enjoying his status as an FBI informant but he dropped them the instant some _'family business'_came up. Don't you get it? Are you too blinded by the obvious," he said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Both detectives were quiet as they absorbed the information.

"Why did Cragen call you?" Olivia finally asked.

"Cragen told me there was a situation involving _you,_ thought I should be aware of it," he answered and smiled at her.

Olivia shook her head, "Don't flatter yourself, I know the Captain better than you, he was probably looking for _any port in a storm _and was trying to get information out of you," she sneered, "which we did."

Elliot cut in, "The photograph of Sean at the Mexican border, you sent it to us knowing he wouldn't show face until Alex was caught. You sent us that so we wouldn't look for anyone else."

"You're wrong Stabler, _Brennan_ was supposed to get Cabot from the building and put her in an SUV outside, _Sean Connors _was waiting for her. He was going to drive her upstate and deliver her to his big brother."

"How do you know that, how do you even know Liam Connors is 30 miles up the road. Sean could have been playing you, same way you're playing him," Olivia observed.

"Does that matter? I know Liam Connors is less than thirty minutes away, why can't _you_just believe me!" he snapped in Olivia's direction.

Olivia was struggling to stay calm, "Why did you call Brennan, when did you call Brennan?" she demanded, tone rising.

Porter breathed heavily through his nose, "Once Cragen told me what was happening, I tapped into video surveillance of the buildi-"

Elliot cut him off, "Sonofabitch, _Yo_u cut the feed from the building?" he asked as realization dawned.

"I had to. I signed out the SUV, " he pointed out the window, "I raced to the DA's building, I was going to go in and get Cabot and _you _out," he motioned to Olivia, "I couldn't risk being caught on tape, it would have blown my chance at finding Liam if Sean found out I was playing him." He said and reached for Olivia's hand.

Olivia pulled her hands out of reach and shook her head for what felt like the tenth time that might, "Why. Did. You. Call. Brennan?" she said loudly, enunciating every word.

Porter looked at her, "I was tracking comms between the first team and the Command Post. Sean once bragged to me he had people everywhere. I rang a friend at the Bureau and called in a favor, he found out that David Brennan grew up in the _same_ small town in Ireland as Connors. I knew it was too big a coincidence. I called him to confront him and offer him a deal. He said _no_, Sean was paying him good money, that he was going _'freelance' _and joining up with the _brothers."_

Elliot turned to his partner, "Can you believe this guy? How much bullshit we heard over the years Liv?" he turned back to Porter, "You take the biscuit pal, you're in a league of your own with a story like that," Elliot said, not believing a word Porter had said.

Porter shrugged, "It's the truth Stabler. Brennan told me he was handing Cabot off to Sean in an unmarked SUV that was waiting outside. Tact Team had the building covered, there was no way I could get in so I waited across the street from where the SUV was parked. When Sean drove off I knew something was wrong, I followed him but he didn't go far. I watched him and another figure ambush the protective detail's convoy. When the ambulance stopped and the shooting started I watched, when Connors shot his partner, I saw a chance to get him _and _his brother. So, I called him pretended I'd heard it on the radio and asked if he needed any help. He told me to pick you both up and meet him 30 miles north of here at a cabin in the woods," he stopped to take a long sip of water and let his words sink in.

Olivia was the first to speak, "So, you just called _Sean Connors_ up out of the blue and said, _'hey,_ _need a hand kidnapping a detective and an ADA?'_, Give us _some_ credit," she said sarcastically.

Porter put the glass back on the table but said nothing.

Elliot took up the slack, "What was your plan when you got them to Liam? You're flying solo, you got no back up and you only got one weapon with two spare clips. You're full of _shit_ Porter. You know it and _we_ know it."

Olivia ran through the events of the last 8 hours. Reluctantly, everything Porter said made sense. Despite her better judgment, she believed him. She didn't know if it was the tiredness, the ache in her side, the dull pain in her head or the adrenalin but she _actually_ believed him.

"What were you going to do?" she asked.

"I was going to use Sean as leverage, tell Liam that his brother had ratted him out to the Feds then I was going to put a bullet in him," Porter said calmly.

Elliot looked at him, "You should have called it in, should have let us know what you were doing, we coulda worked this together and saved all of this," he said, waving his arms in a sweeping motion.

Porter saw that they were beginning to believe his story, "I ignored my SAC and I stayed off the air because there really is _another _leak in Goldie's unit," he said.

"Who?" they asked at the same time.

"I don't know," he said worriedly.

Olivia stood up, "I'm going to go check on Alex, you going to talk to Connors?" she said to Elliot.

"Yeah." He looked over to agent Luker, standing at the counter, "Hey Luker, can you sit with Porter while I go talk to our little leprechaun?" he said.

The agent nodded affirmatively.

Porter stood up but Elliot's iron grip on his wounded shoulder _'encouraged'_ him to sit back down. He looked at him, rage blazing in his eyes, "We're wasting time, we can still salvage this." he said.

Elliot waited until Olivia had reached the end of the counter and was out of earshot, "You think I'm gonna let you take _her_ and _Cabot_ into some cosy cabin in the woods with an escaped killer? You're an even bigger_ prick_than I thought you were," he said shaply.

Without looking up Porter replied, "We can use _Sean_ to get to Liam, he'll deal. I know he will, he's desperate and he doesn't want to die."

Elliot ignored him, as he passed Luker he whispered loudly, "He moves, shoot to kill."

* * *

Olivia paused at he kitchen door, took a deep cleansing breath and forced a smile on her face. As she entered the cooking area a wonderful aroma of fragrant baking assaulted her tired senses. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, savoring the sweet smell. When she opened her eyes, Suzy was standing in front of her.

"Jesus, Suzy. You scared the crap outta me," she rushed out.

Suzy smiled, "From what I hear it takes more than a waitress armed with a dish rag to scare you, _Detective,"_ she sad affectionately.

Olivia nodded, "Alex filled you in," she said, knowing the answer.

"And then some, she's a keeper by the way, great in the kitchen," she said and winked.

Olivia was momentarily stunned, "Speaking of which, where is she?" she said, refusing to panic. Liam Connors couldn't get to them in here, could he?

Suzy saw the emotion cross Olivia's face and patted her arm comfortingly, "Relax honey, she's in the back getting changed. I gave her some of young Lucy's clothes to put on."

At Olivia's confused look she clarified, "Lucy works after school, three nights a week. She works weekends too but goes out afterward so she _always_ keeps a change of clothes in her locker. Wouldn't be surprised if that girl doesn't have _half_her closet in there," she explained. She looked Olivia up and down, "I bet she's got a shirt in there that'll fit you. Why don't you go see, I'll make sure you don't get disturbed," she said, propelling Olivia to a small door in the back of the room.

As Olivia walked away, Suzy watched and smiled to herself, _'Damn that swagger of hers,' _and opened the oven to check on the gingerbread.

* * *

Olivia entered the small changing room quietly, not wanting to frighten Alex. Lockers lined two of the walls, a long bench sat against the far wall and a doorway to her left led to another room. Olivia heard running water and moved towards the open door.

She opened her mouth to announce her presence but was struck dumb at the sight that met her tired eyes. She knew she should look away, turn her back, avert her gaze at the very least but she couldn't tear her eyes from the expanse of smooth, creamy, flesh on display before her.

Alex was standing in front of a sink counter clad only in her underwear. Olivia heard water running and looked to her left, a small stone shower stall with an old fashioned privacy door lay open, apparently waiting for Alex.

The detective took in the expanse of skin before her. Long, lean and seemingly endless legs were well toned from years of jogging, her back was strong and straight and her ass was taut and inviting encased beneath a small slip of silk.

As an oblivious Alex reached her hands around to unhook her bra, Olivia's face flushed and her stomach tightened in anticipation. Before her brain could stop her mouth it was blurting out, "Wait!"

The noise startled Alex, she had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed Olivia enter the wash room. She spun automatically at the sound.

They both ignored the bra as it fell soundlessly to the floor.

They stood staring into each others eyes, both sets wide with surprise.

_'Must not look down,must not look down, must not look down', _Olivia's brain repeated over and over again, wiling her disobeying eyes to heed the urgent warning. Her eyes shifted to Alex's mouth which was smiling and she began the mantra again in earnest.

"Liv...You _do_ realize you're saying that _out loud_," Alex said quietly.

Olivia felt her face burn with embarrassment and arousal, she quickly turned her back to Alex stuttering out an apology as she spun.

Alex retrieved the fallen material from the floor and placed it on the counter. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face at Olivia's reaction to her _almost_ nakedness. Alex had never been shy, sorority girls never were and she contemplated teasing the detective further. She was comfortable with her body and enjoyed the boost her ego just received _and_ wanted more. _'Later',_ she thought, She moved instead to the enclosed shower, closing the swing door behind her. She removed her silk panties and sat them on the small shelf out of the water's spray.

"You can turn round now Liv, " she announced, her voice echoing in the confines of the small shower stall.

Olivia turned round and rubbed her hands over her face trying to wash away the flushed heat. It wasn't working.

"Come over here and tell me what that _bastard_ had to say for himself," Alex shouted.

Olivia stood on the other side of the shower wall, not trusting herself to face her directly. She began to recount the interview to Alex, deliberately omitting any mention of Liam Connors. She had meant what she had said to Porter, _'Alex didn't need to know, not yet'._

When the blonde asked her to come closer, saying she couldn't hear her. Olivia stepped slowly round the corner, eyes closed.

When she came into view, Alex smiled at the detective's apparent shyness and reached a hand over the wooden door to touch her face.

"Liv, sweetie. It's okay, I don't mind you looking at me. I could have turned round too," she confessed softly, stroking the heated skin under her finger tips.

Olivia opened her eyes and leaned into the touch, relishing the contact. She looked down at the door separating them. Due to Alex's height, it only covered from her knees to her collarbone. Olivia gulped audibly, "I know we have a lot to talk about, I know we've hurt each other in the past and need to start again but _Alex_," she reached up and moved the hand on her cheek to her lips and placed an open mouthed kiss on her palm, "I want nothing more than to take you to dinner, drown in your eyes in the cnadlelight and romance you, be with you, make love with you but _God_," she blew out a shaky breath trying to steady her soaring arousal, "What I wouldn't give to get in that shower with you right now. Liam Connors be damned."

"_Sean,"_ Alex corrected.

At Olivia's silence and tensing body, Alex knew there had been no mistake.

_'Liam Connors'. S_he was about to ask Olivia what she was talking about when the brunette stepped away from her and removed the windbreaker. Alex watched transfixed as she unbuttoned her shirt, not sure what she was doing. She had been enthralled at the scene the detective had just set, had been enflamed with undeniable want at the thought of being with her, in every way. Now she was confused at the distance Olivia had suddenly put between them.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"Olivia didn't meet her eyes, "I'm just going to check my side and then put a fresh shirt on, Suzy said there was one in here that would fit," she said distantly.

Alex looked at her, fumbling with the gauze and recognized what Olivia was doing,_ 'Cop mode'_, she thought. Remove the emotion, don't let it cloud your judgment.

"Olivia, what has _Liam_ Connors got to do with this? He's in Ireland," she said, adopting the familiar tone she reserved for court.

Olivia stopped all motion and looked at her, "He's here. Porter was going to take us to him," she said quietly.

"You missed that part out of your interrogation summation _detective_, " Alex commented snidely.

"I don't want you to get hurt, I didn't tell you because _I'll_ take care of it, I'll take care of _you_. We don't even know if Porter is telling the truth!" she shouted in frustration.

"I'm a big girl detective or didn't you get a good enough look," she sneered, it was below the belt and they both knew it. "I can take care of myself. God knows I've had to do it often enough," she snapped, referring to her time in Witness Protection. "I don't need you hiding things from me, you can't wrap me in a bubble and hope I don't find out. I'm not the _weak_ woman you clearly think I am," she finished, anger evident in her voice.

Olivia pushed off the counter she was leaning on and stormed over to the shower stall, "_Goddammit_ Alex, what about me?! The night you _died_ and disappeared I died too, can't you see that? That's why I went undercover for the Feds, I wanted to be _anyone_ but _me._ I never thought I'd see you again," she choked out, desperately trying to contain her rising emotions, "and now, _Liam_ Connors _may_ be 30 miles up ahead waiting for you and I am _not_losing you aga-"

Alex flung open the stall door, grabbed her by the shirt collar and crushed their mouths together in a ferocious clash of teeth and tongues. Olivia pushed her into the back of the stall away from the spray of water and reached blindly behind her to turn the water off. Alex frantically pulled the shirt down her arms, her need rising. Olivia moved her hands to Alex's gloriously naked backside and ground their bodies togehter, swallowing the moan Alex let slip. She tore her mouth away, breathing hard and leaned back slightly to look into her eyes. Alex's lips were parted and she was panting, her lips glistened. Olivia lowered her nouth and lapped the water droplets at her throat, sucking gently. As she trailed a hot tongue along a delicate damp neck Alex raised a hand to her back and with a quick flick of her wrist, the bra was undone. She lowered the material down Olivia's arms and let it sink to the sodden floor.

Olivia stopped suckling on a sensitive spot underneath her ear and raised her head to look hungrily at Alex.

"Surprised?" panted Alex.

"Impressed." Olivia replied and pressed their mouths together wildly once more.

The feel of their naked breasts sliding against each other for the first time was indescribable and both women moaned into each others mouths wantonly.

A voice floated into the wash room, halting all movement, "I hope you're decent, there's a blue eyed hunk of muscle out here wants a word with you both," Suzy shouted loudly.

They both blew out a frustrated breath and smiled at the same time as they deliberately raked their eyes over each others body.

"This isn't how I imagined this would happen," Olivia said as she looked adoringly at Alex.

"You've thought about it?" Alex said smugly.

Olivia grinned, "And _you_ haven't?" she teased, daring her to deny it.

"Finish this at the _Cabot Cabin_?"

"Finish this at the _Cabot Cabin_," Olivia agreed as she placed a final soft, wet kiss on the swollen lips before her.

"Tease," Alex whispered as Olivia exited the stall. She lifted a towel from the counter beside the sink and held it open for her.

Alex smiled and wrapped the towel around her body as Olivia lifted another one and began drying herself.

Suzy stepped into the wash room a few minutes later, she looked at their flushed faces and damp hair and chuckled as she handed over two sets of clothing, "You forgot to lift these, when you were in here getting... _washed_, " she said knowingly, looking at Olivia's damp trousers and laughing out loud.

Olivia grinned at the waitress as she turned and left the room. She looked over at Alex, "Can we keep her? I wanna take her home with us," she said and pouted as Alex threw her towel at her.

* * *

All those in favor of the **Cabot Cabin**, please raise your hand....

Thanks, as always, for reading _and _reviewing.


	22. Fifty Fifty

_Chapter 22: 50/50_

Olivia and Alex emerged from the locker room and spotted Elliot beside the cooker, picking at freshly baked gingerbread from a cooling rack. He turned when he heard the door click shut.

He smiled as he took in the sight of his partner and their ADA. They were both wearing dark denims, Olivia wore a gray and black checkered shirt whilst Alex sported a blue 'v' neck sweater. Alex had also swapped her shoes for a pair of Lucy's sneakers, grateful the girl wore the same size as herself. The clothes looked a little snug on his partner but he was pleased to see she appeared refreshed and more relaxed than she had when they had interviewed Porter.

"How's your bullet holes?" he asked, around a piece of gingerbread.

"Glue's Still holding," she replied and smiled.

Olivia and Alex stood next to each other as they leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen across from Elliot. He finished the piece of gingerbread and nodded his head in response.

"I spoke with Connors," he said as he swallowed, "Actually Liv, I need to show you something..outside. Alex we'll just be a minute," he said and wiped his hands on a nearby towel.

Olivia pushed off the counter but Alex placed a restraining hand on her stomach and pushed her back as she cleared her throat, "I know about _Liam_, Elliot. You don't have to leave. What did _little brother_ have to say?" she asked as he looked to his partner quickly for guidance.

Olivia nodded her head, "It's okay El, I told her about him."

He smiled at Alex, "You always know when we're holding something back don'tcha counselor? How d'you get her to tell you? Threaten to beat the crap out of her?" he teased.

Alex returned his smile, "More like _Backwoods water torture,_" she drawled.

Olivia's eyes nearly popped from her head. The move did not go unnoticed by her amused partner.

"What did Sean tell you?" Olivia asked, halting any further pursuit of _that_ particular topic.

Elliot folded his arms and stood with his feet apart, "Hold on to your hat, we're about to play, _'Which is the more plausible_?'"

Olivia and Alex both turned to look at each other.

"O'Hara called Connors and offered him the contract. Connors accepted."

Olivia waited for Elliot to continue, when he didn't she prompted him with an exasperated sigh, "And?"

"And nothing."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Alex.

Elliot turned and broke off another piece of the warm, sweet treat. "Connors agreed to the hit, he enlisted Brennan because he's used him before and roped his Cousin Patrick in 'cos he was an _'expendable'_ fall guy._"_

Olivia was confused and it showed on her face, "When did _Liam _come into the frame?"

"See, this is where we start the game. Connors claims he hasn't spoken _directly_ with his brother," he said raising his eyebrows and tilting his head.

Alex's expression of confusion now matched Olivia's, "What do you mean, not _directly_ spoken with Liam?"

"_Liam_ has only contacted him by text message," he saw Olivia about to speak and cut her off by raising his hand, "we've checked his cellphone, text messages from an unknown number, all signed off with _'Liam'. _We dialed the number, just rings out, doesn't go to voicemail either," he said, answering her unspoken question.

Why would he believe the messages were from his _brother_?" asked the doubtful detective.

Elliot removed the cellphone from his trouser pocket and handed it to Olivia. She reached for it and scrolled through the menu to the message inbox. Alex moved closer and leaned against her as she looked over Olivia's shoulder to see the screen. They both read the multiple messages claiming to be from Liam Connors. The most recent ones were mostly directional instructions but the first few had read as though the sender was proving his identity. They finished reading them all and navigated to the sent items folder... Empty. "Damn," Olivia said out loud.

"The Command Post are trying to retrieve the deleted data and triangulate where the messages have come from," Elliot informed, knowing what they were looking for.

"What did he say about our _friend_ out there," Olivia said, motioning her head towards the kitchen door.

"This is where it gets confusing, Connors says _Porter_ asked for the meet. Told him he had information about his brother. Porter allegedly told Connors that Liam had escaped prison, got a flight over here and was holed up in a cabin in the mountains. He was to meet him there..." Elliot said and subconsciously looked over at Alex.

"With me," Alex finished for him.

Elliot nodded his head.

"What about Porter turning up when the convoy got ambushed? How did he explain that?" asked Olivia as she resisted the urge to put a comforting arm around the blonde next to her.

"Connors says Porter called him, told him the original plan involving Brennan bringing Alex to him had been compromised. Porter told him about the convoy and that _he_would intercept the ambulan-"

Olivia interrupted him, "And he _believed_ him? He believed an _FBI_ agent would kidnap a detective and an ADA and deliver them to an escapee who would kill them?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hey! I thought the same thing Liv! A con tells me an _FBI_ agent says his brother is waiting or him in a cabin in the woods, that he's escaped from one of the most secure prisons in Europe and that he can't talk, only text for safety reasons but he said the same story over and over. Porter says he made a deal with Liam for information that could save the lives of hundreds in exchange for one..._Alex_. Before you start yelling at _me_, Connors also says that Porter called Brennan to tell him to bring _you_ along too," he said and looked at his partner.

Olivia and Alex exchanged glances, "_Me?_" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought that was weird too. I mean, you were there when we arrested Liam and at the trial but I don't get it. The way Sean is playing it, sounds to me like he's the muscle man and Porter's the planner. I called Cragen, he's making some calls to find out which story holds more weight. Porter told you that Liam escaped but Goldie says that's bullshit and if he had, it wouldn't be kept off the grid. Connors picture would be sent globally to every law enforcement agency with instructions on how to handle him," he finished.

Olivia shook her head in frustration, "I don't believe any of that. Connors is no amateur, why would he believe that his _brother_ had contacted an FBI agent, rather than him directly. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard...Why would Porter get involved in something like this, What is Porter... Friend or foe?" she asked, running a hand through her hair in frustration and gently rubbed the bump at the back of her head.

"Ask the audience? "Elliot said humorlessly as he shrugged.

"Or phone a friend," Alex said, holding her hand out to Olivia indicating she wanted the cellphone.

Elliot watched as Olivia handed over the cellphone and Alex closed her eyes and tilted her head back as if trying to remember something. Suddenly, her fingers started dialing. After a few seconds a familiar, throaty Southern twang floated into her ear.

"_Carmichael"_

"Hey Abbie it's Cabot," Alex said and turned away from the watching detectives.

"The disappearing damsel in distress herself, you okay blondie? I heard through the Federal vine you're in a tough spot," Abbie asked with genuine concern.

"I'm okay, honestly," Alex answered as cheerily as she could muster. " I do need a favor from my favorite Federal Prosecutor though," she said.

"Anything, what d'you need?" Abbie replied in full judicial mode.

"I need to know if Liam Connors is still incarcerated at Portlaoise, nobody is giving us a straight answer. There's a chance it's been hushed up to prevent an international scandal but Abbie, I need to know as soon as possible," she said quietly.

"The bastard that shot you?" clarified Abbie.

"That's the one. Think you can find out?" she asked hopefully.

At the other end of the phone Abbie Carmichael expelled a groan, "I'm not eve going to dignify that insult with an answer. Gimme 5 minutes. You in good hands?" she asked seriously.

Alex turned her head slightly to look at Olivia's profile and answered, "The best."

Abbie snorted in her ear, "Lemme guess, tall, dark, beautiful with an ass you just wan-"

Alex stopped her before she could go any further, "Abbie, it's urgent," she reminded the Texan.

"5 minutes," Abbie repeated and hung up.

Alex placed the phone on the island behind her and turned round. Elliot looked at her questioningly. "What makes you think Carmichael will find out if Connors is still in prison faster than Goldie, why would anyone give a Federal Prosecutor that kinda information?" he asked skeptically.

Alex smiled, "Porter said there's still a leak in Goldie's unit, what if it's Goldie. Goldie said there's no way Connors could have escaped, we only have his word on that. We're waiting on Cragen making his calls but we need answers now. You worked with Abbie, she can be even more persuasive than _me_," she answered honestly.

Elliot considered that for a minute, remembering when Abbie was their ADA before transferring to Washington. He reflected on the countless lost arguments with Carmichael and smiled, "I dunno, you're both way up there on the scary scale," he joked. "I'm just going to check on Porter, be back in two minutes, if Abbie calls before that, come get me Liv," he said and headed for the kitchen door.

Olivia nodded her head absently.

Alex moved closer once the door closed and spoke quietly, "Abbie'll get the truth, she always does," she said and reached a hand to the back of Olivia's head. "Does this still hurt?" she asked, gently tracing a finger over the swollen bump.

Olivia smiled, "Not really, just a dull ache every now and then," she answered as she turned to meet her eyes. "Tall, dark and beautiful huh?" she teased.

Alex felt the color rising in her cheeks, "You heard that?"

"Uh Huh"

They stared at each other, pulses beginning to race, "I like that shirt on you," Alex breathed out and traced her hands over the material, down Olivia's sides to rest on her hips

Olivia felt her stomach flutter absorbing the feeling of Alex's hands on her and glanced down, "It's a little neat, " she answered quietly.

"_That's_ why I like it," Alex answered and leaned forward, parting her lips.

The cellphone ringing on the table halted all movement.

Alex reached for the phone as Olivia ran to the door.

"Cabot," Alex answered in greeting.

"Ouch, nobody teach you Yanks how to answer the phone cordially Miss Cabot?" Abbie teased.

"Sorry. Did you find out?" she said and watched as Elliot and Olivia approached.

"Liam Connors, prisoner number 2316 is currently in isolation for attacking a guard during a meal break," Abbie confirmed.

Alex looked to the expectant detectives as she spoke into the phone, "Are you _positive_ he's still in isolation, it's not some political ruse to protect embarrassed officials?"

"I spoke with the Governor of _Portlaoise _himself, told him if he was lying I'd extradite him as an accessory to murder under the Patriot Act. He sent me video stills of Connors in his cell, taken 15 minutes ago. I've forwarded them to the number you called from. Connors is in prison Alex" she confirmed.

"Thanks Abbie, I owe you one," Alex said and released the call. As soon as she ended the call the phone beeped, she looked down and opened the message. Two images had been sent, both pictures clearly showed Liam Connors resting on his bed in a cell. The time stamp in the corner of the images confirmed they were less than 30 minutes old. She held the phone up for the detectives to look at.

Elliot was the first to speak, "Okay. If Liam's in jail, _who's _waiting at the cabin?" he said and looked between them.

Alex started walking towards the door, "I think it's time _I _had a chat with Agent Porter," she said over her shoulder.

Olivia's voice stopped her as she was about to push through the door, "Wait a sec, I have an idea," she said and turned to Elliot. "Give me Connors cellphone."


	23. The French Drop

Chapter 23: The French Drop

Four people from three areas of US law enforcement sat in silence at a familiar booth in the back of the diner. Alex and Olivia sat opposite Porter, while Elliot flanked him on his left. A cellphone was sitting in the center of the table. Porter was trying hard not to stare at it.

"Agent Porter," Alex began, "Have you been in contact with Liam Connors?" she asked.

"I'm not under arrest, I'm not in court and I don't answer to you Miss Cabot, " Porter answered coldly.

Alex had anticipated his response, "Agent Porter, you saved myself and Detective Benson from _Sean_ Connors, yet were planning on taking us to him and his brother. I'm just trying to establish motive," she said coolly.

"I told Olivia and Stabler why I'm doing this, I don't need to repeat myself."

"Has the blow to your head induced short term amnesia? Can you not remember what you told them?" Alex mocked.

Porter glanced at the cellphone again, "Of course I remember, but you're wasting your time with me... you should be out there, making a deal with Connors so we can salvage this clusterfuck," he said sharply.

Beside him, Elliot snorted but said nothing.

"The only place _Sean_ Connors is going is back to Federal lock up, I'm sure there will be a cell close by so that you can keep in touch," Alex retorted, voice laden with sarcasm.

Olivia picked up the cellphone and began scrolling through the messages. "Sean received messages from his brother, were you aware of that?" she asked without looking up.

Porter followed her fingers as they skillfully navigated across the keypad. "No, I didn't. Is that Connors' phone?" he asked casually.

Olivia stopped her movements and looked over at him, "Does it matter whose phone it is?" she replied, holding his gaze.

"You should be tracing the messages, trying to find out where they've been sent from," he said, not breaking the eye contact.

"But not tracing calls?" she retorted quickly.

Porter continued to glare at her, "Of course tracing calls, I meant tracing _all_ activity from that phone," he said sharply, indicating the phone in her hand.

Olivia looked at the phone in her hand, "We will, just as soon as comms are back up at the Command Post. Goldie's cut off all transmissions until he knows who to trust," she replied casually and placed the phone back on the table. She looked over at Elliot. "Why don't you see if Luker's heard anything."

Elliot slid out from the booth, he moved to the end of the counter where Agent Luker was positioned and started talking to him. He turned his back to the occupants of the booth and discreetly brought out his cellphone and dialed Cragen's number.

Alex and Olivia studied Porter closely looking for any sign of unease but his outward appearance was calm and neutral.

Alex turned to her right and looked at Olivia, "You know if I was Liam Connors I would be calling my brother to find out what the hold up was. _I'm an escaped prisoner, hiding in a cabin, I'm pretty sure I'd be worried a SWAT team weren't about to descend on me." _she commented.

Olivia nodded, "I know, less than 30 minutes away too. I'd at least check to make sure my _little brother_ was okay and en route. He sent a lot of messages to Sean's phone but they stopped abruptly. Maybe he knows the game's up and he's bailed," Olivia said in agreement.

Porter shifted in his seat. "I need to go to the restroom," he announced.

Alex nodded, "Of course, we'll just wait until Elliot gets back," she said and smiled.

"I don't need an escort," he snapped.

Olivia stood and motioned for him to slide out from the seat, "Elliot, Porter needs to pee. I'm going to go talk to Connors with Alex," she shouted.

Porter looked between them, "What for?" he asked, eyes reflexively moving between the cellphone on the table and the parking lot.

Alex slid out from the booth and addressed him, "Because I want to and I don't answer to you Agent Porter," she said and stood beside Olivia.

Elliot turned round, phone pressed to his ear and nodded in acknowledgment. Porter moved past them both, anger evident in his stride. He glared at Stabler on his cellphone and headed to the bathroom followed closely by Agent Luker.

Once he was inside and Luker positioned at the door, Elliot ended the call with the Captain and approached the two women. "Munch and Fin are about to bust into Porter's apartment, see if they can find anything. What's your gut telling you Alex?" he asked.

Alex folded her arms, "He's lying. If Olivia's theory is correct, Sean Connors is about to get a text message from his _'brother'," _she said looking expectantly at the phone on the table.

As if on cue, the phone chirped.

Olivia looked at Alex, "Well well, what d'you know. I wonder _who_ that can be?"

* * *

In the SUV Sean Connors was restless and desperate to know what was happening. The detective that had grilled him for only 10 minutes had made him nervous. He didn't want to die and was eager to speak to someone to cut a deal. He had considered all his options and decided he had a better chance at survival in a federal prison than he did with his brother in a remote mountain cabin.

"I want to speak to someone in charge," he announced to the guards on either side.

The agent on his left looked out the window and saw the two approaching figures, "This is your lucky day, " he said and opened the door.

Alex and Olivia spoke with the agent outside the SUV briefly before Olivia opened the back door and hopped in. Alex got in and sat in the driver's seat, turned and addressed the agent on the other side of Connors, "You can go now."

The agent nodded his head and exited the vehicle. Connors looked between the two women in confusion, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Olivia turned to him, weapon raised, "We're waiting for you to tell us where to go."

Alex started the engine and drove slowly to the entrance of the parking lot, "Which way?" she asked without turning.

Connors panicked and reached for the door handle, Olivia pressed the barrel into his side, "You don't wanna do that and if I do _this_," she pushed the barrel forcefully against his side, "Take it from one who knows, it's gonna hurt," she advised.

"Which way?" Alex repeated.

"I don't want to go, I'll tell you anything you want to hear, just ask. I told that detective everything I knew, I didn't lie. I swear to you," he rushed out.

Alex turned the SUV around and parked the car in front of the diner, close to the entrance and shut the engine off.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"ADA Alexandra Cabot," he replied instantly, hoping the woman beside him would remove the gun.

Alex smiled, "Do you know my connection to your brother?"

"He shot you, thought he'd nailed you but you came back and testified against him. Of course I know who you are. What's your point?" he asked impatiently.

Olivia pushed the gun again, causing Sean to wince loudly.

"Have you _spoken_ with your brother?" Alex asked.

"No, he said it was less traceable if we just text. At first I didn't believe it really was Liam but he sent me proof and answered questions only he would know the answers to," he replied.

Olivia piped in, "What sort of questions?" she asked removing the gun.

He sighed, "Family stuff, things about where we grew up. I knew if he had escaped from Portlaoise, he needed to stay low. They don't take too kindly to folks jumping the fence over there," he said.

"Why did you ask to meet Porter this morning?"

He looked at the ADA in confusion, "_He_ called me, said it was urgent, to do with Liam. He told me about his escape, where he was hiding. He said he would help me get you to him, both of you. He told me he could disable the camera's in your building and would be there to give me back up if I needed it," he answered. He looked between them and tried to read their expressions. "Look, surely you can check my cellphone, I'm telling you the truth," he pleaded.

Alex nodded, "What happened with the ambulance convoy?"

"Porter called and told me to take out the first SUV then pull back, he was going to intercept the ambulance."

Olivia shook her head, "You _killed_ your cousin."

"It was nothing personal, he was hurt and Porter had been insistent about _no loose ends_," he said flatly.

Alex glanced briefly at Olivia in the dim glow of the interior light, "How did Brennan get involved so quickly? A bit of luck him being in the Tactical Team sent to get me out f the building."

Connors laughed, "You people in your ivory towers, everybody's got a price. Brennan's done a few jobs for me, he was a true _soldier of fortune_," he paused, "That actually was a piece of luck, I knew they would send the team down there, it was just a fluke he was in the first team sent to retrieve you," he said.

Olivia remembered the elevator, "Why was the elevator stuck on the 7th floor?" she asked.

Connors chuckled, "Ohh Detective, that was easy. Misdirection. Smoke and Mirrors. Whatever you want to call it. I had to limit your exit options and it made it easier for Brennan to escort Cabot out as per evacuation protoc-" he wheezed at the force of the blow into his side.

"Liv!"

Olivia ignored her and pushed Connors into the door, he howled as the door handle connected with his ribs. "How many people have you had killed, how many lives have you destroyed, you're pathetic! Alex, let's go see Liam. I don't give a shit anymore about what's true or not, I want to shoot this prick myself." Olivia spat.

Alex turned the keys in the ignition but Connors yelled for her to stop.

"I'm telling the truth! I only found out about Liam from Porter! I tried calling him on the number he sent the text messages from but it kept ringing out. I swear to you's both, I'm not lying."

Alex turned off the engine and honked the horn. The two guards approached, she opened the driver's door, "We're done here," she announced and exited the vehicle.

The guards climbed back into the back seat. Alex and Olivia stood at the entrance to the diner and watched as Elliot and Porter headed back to the booth in the corner.

"Now what?" Alex asked and looked expectantly at Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "Now we finish this...once and for all," she said as she guided Alex through the door. As they entered Olivia shouted Elliot before he reached the table and he turned back instantly. He stood with them at the end of the counter. Only Alex could see Porter seated at the table but she kept her head tilted towards Olivia beside her.

"Is he watching?" asked Elliot quietly.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"Everybody know what we're doing?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Yep, all set. Your call Liv," he answered.

"She nodded, let's do this," she said and motioned for everyone to return to the booth.

Porter looked up as they resumed to their seats, looking on curiously as Olivia sat next to him and Elliot sat next to Alex.

"Sean is keen to make a deal with us, he implicates you as being the instigator in this whole affair," Alex informed Porter.

Porter smiled and shrugged, "I already told you Counselor, I don't have to answer any of your questions. Besides where is your proof?" he said, eyes flickering to the phone on the table.

Alex lifted the phone, "I think we have enough on here to start with, don't you?" she said confidently.

Porter shot her a hateful look, "You have nothing. Trust me."

Agent Luker approached them, "Detective Stabler, Lieutenant Goldie needs to speak with you urgently," he said hurriedly.

Elliot slid from the booth and followed Luker into the kitchen.

Olivia watched as the two men left the seated area. She placed her _Jetfire_ pistol on the table beside the cellphone. She was about to lift the cellphone when it began to ring.

Everyone looked at the phone.

Porter lifted his eyes and looked across the table at Alex, his eyes darting between hers and the ringing cellphone.

Olivia reached for the cellphone as it continued to ring but Alex lifted it first. She slid from the booth and stood facing the window with her back to the table. "Hello?" she paused, "Who is this?"

The sound of a struggle caused her to drop the phone and turn round quickly.

Porter held Olivia in an iron tight grip with his uninjured arm, pistol pressed to her throat.

"What are you doing?" Olivia choked out around the stronghold he had on her neck.

"Give me that phone," he demanded.

Alex picked the phone up and placed it on the table. "Let her go," she said calmly, "you're only making an already bad situation worse Agent Porter."

Porter shook his head, "You think you're so smart, you think you've got me all figured out. I have news for you ADA Cabot, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," he spat out angrily.

Olivia struggled to break his hold but he only gripped her tighter, "Olivia, _sweetheart_, don't make this any harder for me. _Please_," he said through gritted teeth.

"_I'm not your fucking sweetheart, you bastard,"_ she rasped out.

Alex was about to shout for Elliot but Porter stopped her, "Not a word Counselor or I'll kill her. You wouldn't want that would you?"

His eyes suddenly widened as the phone in his pocket vibrated. His eyes darted to the phone on the table and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Something wrong Agent Porter?" asked Alex knowingly.

"He released his grip on Olivia, reached into his pocket and retrieved his vibrating phone. As soon as she had enough room she elbowed him as hard as she could and slid from the booth to stand in front of Alex.

Porter lifted the pistol and pointed it at her as he answered the phone silently.

"_We switched sim cards you prick, knew you would too,_" Elliot Stabler's voice announced in his ear.

Porter's mind raced, he had swapped sim cards believing the one in the phone on the table was _Sean's_. He had replaced it with the one he had been using to text Sean pretending to be _LIam_. He panicked, "I'll kill them _both_ if you even think about coming through that kitchen door Stabler, tell the _goon_ _squad_ to stand down," he ordered and placed the phone on the table. "Sit down!" he barked.

Olivia stood her ground in front of Alex, she reached behind her to hold the ADA in place.

"How sweet you both are, I thought you were past all this Olivia," he said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? Do you really think I'm going to let _you_shoot her after everything we've been through today? Why d'you do it Dean, why d'you create this elaborate charade?" she asked calmly.

He snorted, "Isn't it obvious Liv....I want _you_."

She looked at him puzzled, "_Me?_ Why?"

"Does it matter any more? We're all going to die in this diner in the middle of nowhere, I'm not backing down." He said with finality.

"So tell me what the real story is, if you're going to kill us you might as well tell us," she reasoned with him.

He looked at her for a long moment, "We could have been so good together Liv, but every time I got close, you pulled away," he looked at her, "because of _her_," He growled out indicating Alex.

"All the times I got you out of trouble, helped you with Simon and what did you do? Nothing. I put a bullet in Manuel Rojaz as he held a gun to your head and what did you do? A pretend date with a forced kiss to set me up! How many times did I ask you out for dinner, out for a drink?" he asked.

"Dean, we went for dinner, we went for drinks, you never hinted at anything more," replied Olivia gently.

"All you talked about was _her_, how you wondered where she was, had I found anything out. How much you missed _her_. Christ, the hours I spent listening to you go on and on about the brilliant Alexandra_ fucking _Cabot. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were in love with her!" he said angrily.

Olivia concentrated on displaying no reaction and didn't respond.

Porter's eyes widened as realization dawned and he remembered every look they had exchanged, every touch that had passed between them at the table, in the car, "Oh my God...you are..._you're in_ _love with her_!" he spat and leveled the gun at her chest.

She looked past the gun to his face, "It doesn't have to end like this."

"Doesn't it? Am I going to walk out of here, go back to the FBI and be able to pretend this didn't happen? No. I knew what I was doing, I just didn't give you, _or your girlfriend, _enough credit for your resourcefulness," he said with disgust.

"What were you going to do with us at the cabin, there is no-one else and you selected the secluded hideaway yourself. What was your plan?" she asked, ignoring the gun and taking a step closer, keeping Alex firmly behind her.

He softened his expression and spoke calmly, "Make it look like Connors shot Cabot then kill him. Comfort you in your hour of grief, be there for you, let you see how important you are to me. _Love_ you."

She shook her head, "That would _never _have happened," she said and placed her hands on the table, blocking his view of Alex, "I would _die_ before I let a prick like you lay a finger on her."

"So be it," he said and squeezed the trigger.

_Click_

"I removed the bullets"

He squeeze the trigger again..._click..._Porter rose from the booth enraged and reached for her, she stepped back as a loud _crack_ sounded and Porter's body was flung backwards into the backrest before slumping onto the padded seat.

Olivia looked to the kitchen door and saw Agent Luker's weapon pointed in their direction.

Elliot raced around the counter, gun trained on the fallen FBI agent. He pushed him over and saw blood seeping through the shirt on his chest, "You'll live. Pretty boy like you is gonna be_ real_ popular in prison," he said sweetly.

Olivia turned to Alex, "Let's go."

Luker approached Elliot, "Road team is on their way, we can take him back by chopper any time."

Elliot nodded, "Gimme two minutes, I just want a quick word with our friend here."

Luker nodded in understanding, "I'll instruct the chopper to move and meet you outside."

Elliot waited until he left before addressing the gasping FBI agent, "I'd love to put a bullet in you Porter and finish you off....but I won't."

Porter swallowed harshly before choking out, "You're wasting your time on her Stabler,she's a fucking dyk-"

He closed his eyes and reflexively spat out blood in response to the force of the blow to his chest. He struggled to breathe.

Elliot punched him again and watched him collapse unconscious to the padded bench.

"_Prick."_ He stood and moved to the doors as he saw the chopper land.

* * *

As soon as they entered the kitchen Olivia grabbed her and held her tightly. They both sagged against each other with relief. They stood that way for a long moment, relishing the contact until a strange set of arms reached round them both. They lifted their heads and looked down to see familiar blonde curls leaning against them.

"I'm glad you're both okay. Please tell me somebody put another hole in that piece of dirt," Suzy said seriously.

They separated and stood in a close circle, Olivia smiled at Suzy, "He's alive, prison will be a tougher punishment than death," she answered.

Alex reached for Olivia's hand and grasped it tightly, "This _is_ over, isn't it?" she asked, seeking confirmation.

Olivia squeezed her hand and gazed into cobalt blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears, "Yes, it's over," she whispered and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Suzy felt guilty witnessing the private moment and interrupted quietly saying she was going to the _little girl's room._

They broke the gentle kiss and Olivia wiped Alex's eyes with gentle thumbs, "What Porter said..about um..me..and um..you," she faltered.

"It's okay Liv, we'll talk about it at the cabin," she said quietly and reassured her with a kiss.

Olivia moaned into her mouth as the kiss deepened and a hot tongue slid sensuously against her own. Alex grabbed her ass and clutched at her, leaving no space between them.

The kitchen door opened, "Li-"

Elliot stopped in his tracks and watched as Olivia and Alex broke apart, his eyes trailed to the hands inside the denim pockets on his partner's backside.

Alex reluctantly removed her hands but Olivia took one and intertwined their fingers. She looked to Alex for reassurance and then to her partner, "El, I...we.."

He moved towards them and hugged them both, "I'm glad you finally figured it out, " he said quietly to them both before stepping back. "Chopper's here, ground support is 10 minutes out. What d'you wanna do? Fly or ride back to the city?" he asked.

Alex looked at him, "We'll need to give statements. Who's en route?"

"Goldie, Cragen, clean up crew," he replied and smiled at Suzy as she entered the kitchen.

Alex squeezed Olivia's hand, "We'll give our statements here. We're not going back to the city just yet. Give me your phone," she said to Elliot.

She dialed Cragen's number and waited until he answered. She informed him everybody was fine and were waiting for them at the diner. She told him Porter was heading back to the city by air and that Olivia was taking 2 weeks off, effective immediately. Alex felt the tug on her hand and ignored it. She ended the call and handed it back to a grinning Elliot.

Elliot looked at his phone as he put it in his pocket, "How did you know he would go for it?" he said to Olivia, referring to Porter.

"A lot of small things he said didn't add up but, when he didn't fire a single shot in the parking lot, I knew he was covering something. I just didn't know what. His reactions when we questioned him were controlled, he was too careful with his answers. When I used his phone to call you from the car, I noticed it had _dual sim card capabilities_. He had two separate phone numbers going into one phone. I figured out he was texting Sean from one number pretending to be Liam and calling him from another as himself, I just needed proof. The text that Sean's phone received shortly after Porter went to the bathroom confimred my suspicions. When we deliberately allowed him to return to the table alone, having already misinformed him about comms being down it was too big a chance for him to pass up. Leaving him with the only evidence that could nail him must have seemed like a dream come true. He switched sim cards without realizing we had already done that. His reaction when the phone on the table rang was the beginning of the end for him, he added further confirmation to his emerging guilt when the phone in _his_ pocket rang and it was you. That really freaked him out. I knew he would go for my gun if he was guilty, so I took the bullets out and left it as bait."

Elliot shook his head, "I knew he was untrustworthy after the double homicide but I never thought he'd throw his career away and pull something like this."

"Too good an opportunity to miss," said Alex,"once he found out about the _hit _and Connors' involvement, he concocted this elaborate scheme just to kill me and have Olivia for himself," she said and shivered at the thought. Olivia smiled at her.

"That reminds me, Fin called. Apparently Porter has a shrine dedicated to you in a closet in his apartment, pictures and emails that you've sent him plastered over the walls. I hope Huang does his psych evaluation, really hits home how screwed up he is," Elliot said.

Agent Luker appeared through the doorway, "We're good to go, you accompanying Porter? Connors is going back by road, two agents are taking him."

Olivia answered for him, "Yeah, he's coming." She moved over to him and hugged him, "Thanks El, you're the best," she whispered and stepped back.

He looked at her and smiled before moving over to Alex and surprising her with a hug, "Take care of her, " he said quietly.

"Always," she answered softly and patted his back.

He turned to leave and then remembered Suzy who was busying herself by washing the dishes from the baking session. He approached her and tapped her shoulder, she was startled from her musings and whirled round, dish rag in hand. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, thanking her for looking after them both, he also told her if she ever wanted a job as a police sharpshooter to give him a call to which everybody laughed.

As he released her and walked away, she shouted after him, "I just knew you were a _big boy_," she said, looking at his lower half and waggling her eyebrows.

He stopped and turned, blowing her a kiss before leaving the room.

Suzy walked over to the tired pair and stood in front of them, "What are you girls going to do now?" she asked.

Alex smiled broadly at Olivia, "We're heading to the Catskills."

Olivia gazed into her eyes before looking at Suzy, "Alex has a cabin there."

Suzy beamed at them both, "I'll make some more gingerbread then," she grinned at them knowingly, "You'll be needing your _strength_." She turned to the cooker shaking her head and laughing as two identical flushed faces looked at her wide eyed.

_The end._

* * *

I just want to thank everyone for reading this and especially those of you that read and reviewed. You helped spur me on and rise to the challenge of a daily post!

I started this as a way to stay awake through the night looking after my 19 year old cat, Scarlett, whose health was failing. When she passed away only 6 days into this story I didn't think I would finish it. Reading your comments and PM's encouraged me to continue, thank you so much.

Hope the ending didn't disappoint and tied up ay loose ends. If I've missed something, I'm sure I'll touch on it when we get to the cabin. I never did trust Dean Porter...


End file.
